The music
by siofra12
Summary: When new girl Sam Puckett arrives at Ridgeway boarding school for the preforming arts and helps Freddie Benson create a musical number will she finally get her guy?
1. Chapter 1 The Blonde girl

Freddie Benson was sitting at the piano in the music room at Ridgeway High, school for the performing. He was trying to write a new piece for his next exam. But so far he had nothing, usually he wrote his music with girl named Jenny but Jenny had left Seattle for a boarding school in New York. He didn't really miss Jenny as a friend, only as a music partner, in fact he was glad she was gone. Though now he could never write anything that was half decent and slowly but surely his grades were dropping. He could ask Carly to help him, Carly was his best friend and the most popular girl in school by far, but then he remembered she had a major violin exam coming up and she was practicing non-stop. He sighed heavily and pulled himself up from the chair he was seated in, he grabbed his back pack and threw it over his shoulder. He walked slowly out of the class room and down the empty halls. He reached the exit and walked towards the dorm rooms, when he reached the boy's ones he ran up the stairs and into his room. His roommate Griffin wasn't to be seen but that didn't worry Freddie in the slightest, Griffin was always causing trouble around school but never got caught. Although Freddie made sure that he did his homework on time and tutored him regularly so he could keep up his B average, Freddie on the other hand was quiet and polite, did his homework on time, got straight A's and was into tech stuff. He loved music though but he still had a passion for computers and cables. He took out the pieces of homework he had gotten today, he placed them on his desk and started with the English. He finished two hours later, he was very pleased with himself. It meant that he could take a shower and then go and get some food with Carly. He grabbed his toiletries bag and a towel, he then ran to the shower room and enjoyed a warm, moist shower.

Carly set down the violin she had been playing for the past hour, she sighed heavily and lay down on her bed. She then realised she had some English homework to do, so she went to her light pink desk and finished it. When she finished she packed her bag for the next day of school and grabbed her pink guitar out of her cupboard. She started playing a few random chords before grabbing sheets for a song she had wrote a while ago, she played it through a few times tweaking it occasionally before deciding to stop. She put the guitar by her bed and grabbed a peppy cola form her mini fridge she kept by her sofa. She looked around her room, it seemed really big now Jenny was gone, she didn't mind though Jenny was horrible and obnoxious. She would always play Carly's guitar without asking for permission, and would never dress her bed. Carly was glad Jenny was gone, though she did feel lonely. The room she was in was bigger than the other rooms at Ridgeway, probably due to the fact that her brother Spencer was the head of art there. The school was performing orientated as well as art orientated, it was a good mix. Carly loved art with all her heart and more but she wasn't that gifted so she decided that she would pursue music as well. She went over to her wall hung mirror and stared at her reflection, she was looking okay. Her black brown hair was slightly wavy, her outfit was looking a bit crumpled though so she decided she would change before she and Freddie went for dinner. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pink skinny jeans, a white and black loose fitted top and a pair of black pumps, she then curled her hair lightly and put on some mascara and lip gloss that shone lightly. She then grabbed her purse, phone, lip gloss, tissues and room key and shoved them into her brown leather bag that she was bringing to dinner, she looked at her silver watch it was seven twenty five. Freddie would be here soon, she grabbed her diary and wrote about her day. There was light knock at her door, she opened it to reveal Freddie wearing a blue and grey striped polo top, a pair of slightly ripped dark jeans and a pair of black high tops. Carly smiled at him and they walked to the cafeteria to grab some food, when they got there Freddie grabbed a table whilst Carly got her food, she chose a bottle of water, a chicken salad, a bread role and a slice of pie. She then went back to the table and sat down, Freddie then got up and got his food. When he returned Carly raised her eye brows at what he had chosen, on his plate was a fat cake, a slice of pie with a helping of whipped cream, a banana and a chocolate brownie.

"Couldn't you have gotten something I don't know, healthy?" Carly snapped.

"I got a banana, that's healthy" Freddie smirked at Carly knowing she would drop it now.

"So, how's your composition coming along?" Carly asked in between a mouthful of her salad. Freddie looked up with a blank expression on his face as he answered.

"Not good, I can't come up with anything at all! It sucks" Carly giggled slightly after his little rant, she then composed herself and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out, you always do. So want to do something this weekend, Spencer said he might be able to take us to the beach or something?" Freddie raised his eye brows and asked

"Are you sure the beach is a good idea? I mean remember last time?" Carly started to laugh as the memories of last time popped into her head, Spencer had almost drowned and then set fire to his bucket and spade.

"Ok so maybe not the beach, but I was thinkin..." Carly trailed off when she saw a girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes walk by their table, she was being escorted by the dorm director of the girls who was called Tiffany. The girl was wearing a pair of plain skinny jeans, a black shirt with paint splatters on and a pair of multicoloured high tops. Freddie was staring at the girl too, thinking to himself she must be new. Once the girl was out of sight they continued with their conversations, when it was eight thirty Carly decided to go back to her dorm and get some sleep, she said goodbye to Freddie and walked to her room. When she got to her door she saw it was slightly open, Carly suddenly felt terrified. She opened the door slightly and saw the girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes sitting on Jenny's old bed, she playing with strands of her hair when she saw Carly come in. She smiled brightly to Carly before introducing herself

"Hi, my name's Sam Puckett. I just got here and your name is?"

Hi, I'm new to fanfiction and this ismy first story. Please rate and review it, I really want to know what you think! Please tell me if Is hould continue it! Rock on mighty Seddie warriors! Rock on!


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

Carly stared at the girl not knowing what to say, her mind had totally gone blank. The girl was getting impatient; she started tapping her foot on the wooden floor whilst examining her nails. The girl, Sam, finally turned towards the door and left. Carly just stood there with her mouth open, she thought to herself, well that was rude. Carly then picked up her purple shorts, pink vest top and bunny slippers before going to take a shower in the girls bathroom. When she came back later Sam was nowhere to be seen, Carly was starting to get worried so she decided to go and ask Freddie what to do.

Sam was a bit pissed off; first her roommate was a total girly, girl who probably cried when she broke a nail, second she didn't even have the decency to talk to her and last the room was so boring and plain! There was definitely going to be changes, ones that would suit Sam. She walked aimlessly around campus trying to find someone to talk to; she eventually found the 'big' music block. She was suddenly very curious, so she slowly crept inside and walked around. It was big; there were what seemed like hundreds of music rooms with pianos and microphones. Sam saw a room with a guitar; she slowly walked towards it and picked it up. She sat herself down on a chair and started strumming gently, she started singing slowly. Her voice got louder as the song continued, when she had finished she saw a figure at the door, it was a girl. She recognised the girl; it was her roommate, the one who didn't say anything. The girl had a huge smile plastered on her face; she then walked towards Sam and squealed as she pulled her into a hug. Sam tried to break free from her clasp but it was no use, so instead she lightly hugged her back. When they pulled back the girl said

"That was amazing, you are really talented! I'm sorry about earlier, I just didn't know what to say. I'm Carly, by the way" Carly looked down at the floor feeling a bit of an idiot, Sam smiled at her.

"Don't worry, forgive and forget right. And thanks, no one's said I was talented before" Carly looked surprised and replied

"What do you mean no one's said you were talented? You're amazing!" Sam shifted from foot to foot looking a bit nervous.

"Well they've never really heard me sing, I've never sang for anybody" Carly looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Well you should have, and you're going to! I will make it happen!" Sam laughed gently as Carly started dancing in a crazy fashion, Sam had been wrong about Carly. Carly stopped dancing and grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her out of the school and into the dorm houses, she stopped pulling Sam for a moment so she could grab two coffees from the cafeteria for them to drink in their room. When they got back to the room Sam sat down on the black leather sofa and silently sipped her coffee whilst playing with her hair. Carly was tempted to laugh, she looked so childlike. It reminded her of Spencer when he played in the sand box with his new, fire resistant bucket and spade. Carly finished her coffee and put the container in the bin before sitting down on the couch next to Sam, Sam set down her cup and dropped her hair. She turned to Carly and smiled graciously

"Thanks for the coffee, and sorry for walking out earlier, I guess I was a bit annoyed but I shouldn't have walked out. Carly forgave her and the two chatted into the early hours of the morning before they fell asleep on the sofa.

Freddie was still awake waiting for Griffin to come back, he was getting worried. He was always out late but not this late, and if he was he would've called by now. Freddie groaned to himself as he realised he sounded like his over protective mother that was one of the reasons he chose this school, to get away from her. He decided to go out and walk around campus for a bit looking for him, he knew it wasn't a very good idea but he couldn't think of anything else. So he grabbed a pair of slippers and headed out towards the usual places Griffin would be, but he wasn't there in any of them. He wasn't at the graffiti wall, he wasn't in the teacher car park vandalising cars and he wasn't in the art studios. He then realised he hadn't looked in one place that Griffin almost certainly was, the girl's dorm house. Probably spying on them, perv Freddie thought to himself as he set off towards the girl's door houses. He walked around trying to find him, but he was having no luck. He walked past Carly's door and saw that it was slightly open; he walked in to see the girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes sleeping on the couch with Carly. They looked so sweet, he noticed Carly shiver slightly so he decided to close the window. He realised that he would have to lean over the blonde girl to get to it but decided it was ok, so he slowly and quietly leaned across the girl and tried to close the window. He got the window closed successfully, but when he was going back he suddenly fell onto the sleeping blonde girl. The girl creamed and flung Freddie over to the other side of the room and then punched and kicked him continuously whilst screaming at Carly to get help, suddenly the door was swung open and Tiffany came running in with a baseball bat handy, her hair was messed up and she looked really, really scary. She saw what was happening and wacked Freddie with the baseball bat hard, Freddie fell to the floor clutching his stomach and screaming. Carly ran over to him and shouted at Sam and Tiffany to stop, when Carly switched on the lights Tiffany recognised Freddie and immediately got the medical kit from her office. Carly helped Freddie onto the couch, whilst telling Sam to go and get a cool pack from the mini fridge. By this time all the girls were standing outside of their room wanting now what was going on, Sam came out and told them to leave or she'd break their thumbs, the girls left quickly after that. Freddie was lying on the couch while Carly attended to his injuries; she then stood up and walked over to Sam. Sam was eating a fatcake that had fell out of Freddie's pocket during the fight, Carly stuck her hand out and Sam spat out the contents of her mouth into it. Carly screamed and ran into the bathroom shrieking about germs and ick. Tiffany then got up and left the room saying she had to get her beauty sleep, Sam looked at Freddie and Freddie looked at Sam. They were both thinking the same thing, well this is awkward.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Griffin

**Hi Fan fictioners! Siofra12 here just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like the story so far! If you want anything in particular to happen in the story just review or send me a message, I don't own iCarly either or. Soz I forgot to say that in the others, sorry Dan!**

Freddie was avoiding looking at the girl in the eyes; he didn't want to get hurt again. The girl was fiddling with her hair; Freddie wanted to say something to her but didn't want to die at this age so he kept quiet. Carly came back looking tired, she sat next to the girl on her bed and closed her eyes. Suddenly the boy's dorm director came in and shouted

"Fredward Benson, you have broken school rules and will now be punished!" The girl snickered when she heard his full name; Freddie glared at her before being pulled out of the room by the boy's dorm director Chris.

Carly gave Sam a, be quiet look, Sam shut up and walked to her bed and sat down. She then went to one of her suitcases and grabbed a red tank top and a pair of blue shorts; she then went to the bathroom and changed into them. When she got back to the room Carly was asleep tucked up in her bed, Sam didn't feel tired so she decided to go for a walk around campus. Before she left she grabbed her black hoodie, purple iPod and red converse before heading out. She tiptoed past Tiffany's door to hear heavy snoring, Sam giggled slightly before continuing her journey. She passed endless rooms until she found a fire exit with a balcony; she walked out onto the balcony and gazed at the stars. She was lost in her own little world when suddenly she was snapped out of it by a voice

"Nice, isn't it?" She turned around to see a boy about her age with a black T-shirt on with a pattern, a pair of skinny jeans, black converses and a leather jacket; the boy had black brown hair and had finely defined muscles. Sam was thinking jackpot! The boy stood up and stood next to her, Sam enjoyed the warmth that radiated off his body onto hers. Sam pretended to shiver to see what he would do; he draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her a little closer. Sam smirked to herself, this was going well so she decided to talk

"Yeah it is, it's so peaceful"

"I'm Griffin by the way, you're?" Sam snuggled a little closer to him before replying

"I'm Sam Puckett, I just moved here" Griffin lay his head on hers, he smiled gently as he breathed in her scent, she smelt like honeysuckle and roses.

"Cool, I've been here since I was old enough to get in. I got an art scholarship for art, my teachers Spencer Shay. You might know his sister Carly?"

"Yeah I know Carly, she's my roommate" Griffin sighed and pulled Sam in a little closer, Sam was enjoying the closeness of their bodies in the moon light.

"Wanna do something fun?" Griffin asked looking mischievous; Sam looked up at him and smiled slyly

"If it involves vandalising other people's property, than sure"

Carly woke up the next morning in an empty room, Sam's bed was empty. Carly stood up and looked at the white cock on the wall; it was six thirty she should be here. Carly quickly put on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a purple puffy shirt, a navy jacket and a pair of black boots that she loved before grabbing her school bag and shoving her purse, keys, books, phone and lip gloss into it before running off to look for Sam.

Freddie woke up feeling sore and tired; he then remembered what happened last night. He groaned loudly and sat up, on the other side of the room in Griffin's bed he saw the girl that had beat him up last night. He screamed as loudly as he could, he heard Griffin scream loudly. The girl then screamed, but then she saw who it was and stopped, she then threw a pillow at Freddie and said

"Shut up you dork!" She then lay back down and fell asleep, Griffin walked over to Freddie and flicked him in the ear.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Freddie asked while holding his throbbing ear, looking angrily at Griffin.

"For screaming like a girl, Chris could have come in here and saw her and thought something happened!" Freddie looked at him curiously,

"Did something happen?" He asked. Griffin hit him over the head before grabbing some clothes out of his chest before heading towards the bathroom. "I'll take that as a no then!" He shouted out to Griffin, Freddie then stood up and slowly grabbed his phone and texted Carly. The girl then sat up and looked at Freddie, she looked almost guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. If I know you were Freddie I wouldn't have tried to kill you" She looked at him apologetically, her eyes were so mesmerising Freddie thought.

"That's ok, and wait how did you know who I was?"

"Carly told me about you, she really likes you. She said you're like her 'other brother' she never had but always wanted" Sam put air quotes around 'other brother' looking like she thought it was cheesy and corny; she then stood up and walked towards the door.

"So you wanna have lunch with Carly and I?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Sure, I'll see you there and thanks for the twenty bucks!" She said before sprinting off down the hall, Freddie looked confused.

"What? I didn't give you twenty bucks!" Freddie then looked in his wallet and saw he was missing twenty dollars, "Hey come back here and give me back my money, you blonde headed demon!"

Sam got back to the room she and Carly shared and saw Carly looking worried as she paced around the room with her phone in her hand, when she saw Sam she grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Where were you?" Carly exclaimed after she pulled away. Sam quickly scanned her brain thinking of an excuse, once she found one she responded

"I wasn't tired so I went for a walk around campus, I felt a bit tired so I lay down on a bench and fell asleep! I woke up and ran back here" Carly looked like she believed her; Sam sighed with relief before grabbing some clothes from her suit case and changed. She put on a pair of red skinny jeans, a white shirt with a lady bird on it, her converses that were black and scuffed and her black hoodie that she wore last night. She then grabbed her red and black checked school bag; she shoved her purse, phone, keys and spray paint into it before heading off with Carly for lunch. When they got to the lunch hall everyone turned to stare at them, Sam glared at them before talking with Carly once more. They found a table that was away from the rest, Carly went to get her food first. Sam was waiting at the table when Griffin came over and sat beside her, she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hey" She replied.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get some food with me tonight, as a date." He looked at her hopefully, she grinned and replied

"That would be great, how about seven?"

"Seven sounds great, I'll get you. K?" Sam nodded, Griffin than left saying he had to go and finish an art project. Carly returned with a tray of food, she had chosen a banana, a bowl of muesli and a glass of orange juice. Sam got up and grabbed some ham, bacon, a pancake and an apple. Carly looked at her plate in disbelief but continued with her own meal whole Sam talked about random things that made her laugh regularly, they then went back to the dorm's to brush their teeth. They had different first lessons; Carly had art while Sam had music Carly showed Sam the music room before going to her art class. When Sam walked into the room she saw Freddie.

**Did you enjoy it? Please tell me! This is a Seddie story, don't worry! Love you all!  
Rock on MIGHTY SEDDIE WRRIORS! ROCK ON!**


	4. Chapter 4 Violin Exam

**Hey! I love the reviews and I love being put onto favourites lists even more. Hint*Hint*Jokes! Thank you so much guys, I will update as much as possible. Just keep reviewing and tell me what you think, because I love it. I do not own iCarly sadly; if I did I would be dancing and jumping around being an idiot in general! Enjoy!**

Freddie looked up to see Sam staring at him in disbelief. He smiled and waved at her, she smiled nervously back before sitting in the empty seat next to him. Freddie thought to himself, she looks really pretty today; he stared at her for a second before turning away. The teacher then came in and told them to get their books out; Sam was new so she didn't have a book. She went up to the teacher and asked for one, the teacher seemed to recognise her and started talking to her about something. Freddie watched Sam as she laughed with the teacher, she looked like an angel. Freddie sighed happily, Sam then returned with her book.

Carly arrived at her art lesson and saw Spencer setting up the still life for them to sketch, she gently tapped him on the shoulder Spencer jumped and knocked over the flowers and fruit he was laying out.

"Carly! Why did you sneak up like that?" Spencer demanded as he tried to pick up everything at once but failing miserably, Carly helped him put the things back up before saying

"What do you mean? I didn't sneak up on you! I tapped you on the shoulder!"

"But you did it slowly and quietly, you could have just walked in and shouted Spencer!" He said demonstrating her walking in with a girly swagger, Carly raised her eye brows

"How do I walk like that? And that would have still made you jump and you would have probably have screamed like a girl as well!" Carly then placed her hands on her hips in an, I told you so fashion, Spencer looked down sheepishly

"I suppose you're right, I'm sorry." He then suddenly turned happy again before asking "So what did you want?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you I got a roommate. She's called Sam Puckett, she just got here yesterday" Spencer's eyes widened after she had told him her name,

"You're sharing a room with Sam Puckett?" Carly nodded whilst setting up her paints and brushes, Spencer grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "She is an amazingly talented musician! They think she'll get a record deal before she's even twenty!"

"Really" Carly asked curiously.

"Oh yeah hey isn't your violin recital today?"

"Um yeah, but it's not that important" Carly said shyly

"Of course it's important this is your last exam! Do well kiddo!" He said as he ruffled her hair

"Thanks Spence!" Carly replied as she smoothed down her hair, Spencer gave her a pretend serious look before saying

"It's Mr Shay to you!" Carly just laughed and took her place, waiting for the others in the class to arrive.

Sam was listening to the teacher talk about some piece of music with lyrics that they had to write for an exam, she wasn't really listening. She was thinking about Freddie and how cute he was, sure Griffin was hot and bad but Freddie was cute, sweet and innocent. And how could you not like those eyes of chocolate, they just invited you in. She stopped thinking about Freddie and listened to the rest of what the teacher was saying

"...Now it's time to chose you're partners!" Everyone started talking to each other making plans, the teacher clapped her hands together and everyone was silent again. "I will be choosing them, thank you" The class booed but the teacher threatened them with detentions if they didn't shut up, everyone did. "Thank you, now the partners are Rodney and Wendy, Gibby and Rebecca, Sam and Freddie..." Sam didn't hear the rest because she her ears were ringing with the joy of knowing Freddie was her partner; this was going to be an awesome class!

It was lunch and Freddie was walking with Sam talking to her about Shelby Marx's last fight, which she totally dominated, when they saw Griffin and Carly talking at the table. They were laughing about something; Sam dragged Freddie to the line to get some food.

"Leave them Fredpuss, they look cute together!" Sam gushed as she grabbed a plate of spaghetti and some pie and put them on her plate, Freddie raised his eye brows but didn't respond to her 'Fredpuss' comment.

"Okay but where will we sit then?" Sam looked around and saw there were no places for them to sit, she suddenly had an idea.

"Come with me" she said when Freddie had brought his lunch (and hers). She dragged him to the fire escape she had met Griffin on last night; she looked at the view and smiled. She then grabbed her food and started eating it hungrily; Freddie smiled at her before eating his own food. When they were finished Sam leant back and closed her eyes. Freddie stared at her for a minute before saying

"I thought you and Griffin were going out?" Sam opened her eyes looking a bit confused

"Yeah we are what about it?"

"But you said Carly and Griffin looked cute together and then said to sit somewhere else" Sam smiled at him and replied

"Oh Freddie you simple, simple minded boy I was only making an observation. I never said they would go together, did I?" Freddie shook his head looking embarrassed as he looked at the floor, Sam smiled to herself thinking he actually believed that, wow he is gullible.

Carly had just finished her lunch with Griffin when she realised she was suppose to meet Freddie and probably Sam. Griffin had been telling her about his relationship with Sam, she was happy for them. She would talk to Freddie and Sam later right now she had science and couldn't afford to be late, she quickly walked to science and sat next to Gibby, her science partner, who was frequently shirtless and running around. The science lesson was boring, when it finished she ran to French. French was quite exiting compared to science, in the middle of the lesson Gibby took off his shirt and ran around the classroom shouting

"J'adore le Gibby!" Carly laughed as Madame tried to get him to stop, she took out her phone and filmed it. Splash Face was gonna get this! When French was over Carly went to her violin exam, she didn't mess up once. Carly skipped to Spencer's art room and told him she had finished the exam, Spencer then said he would take her to the Groovy Smoothie to celebrate.

"That would be great; can I bring a few friends with me?" Carly asked with her cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Sure kiddo, whatever you want! As long as it's not an elephant!" Carly laughed at Spencer's childish behaviour.

"Why not an elephant?" She asked Spencer

"Because they scare me, now hurry up and get your friends!"

"Can I change first please?"

"Okay, meet you be the car in half an hour!" Carly nodded and then ran to her room. She saw Sam sitting on her bed texting someone, when she saw Carly she smiled and put her phone away.

"Hey Carls, how was your exam?" Carly was surprised Sam knew she had an exam today but was pleased she had asked.

"I think I did ok" Carly replied whilst changing into a denim mini skirt, an orange tank top and black converse. She then grabbed her brown leather bag and shoved her lip gloss, mascara, phone, keys and purse into it before opening the door and saying "Want to come to get a smoothie?"

"Sure, do you think we can get back for six?"

"Yeah, why?" Carl asked curiously

"I have a date with Griffin then" Sam replied grabbing her back pack and throwing out the books she had in it.

"We will definitely be back for that! I am gonna help you get ready too!" Carly said as she dragged Sam towards Freddie's dorm to get him, she stopped when they reached it and said to Sam

"Stay here; I don't want you to see Griffin its bad luck you know!"

"That's only for brides and groom when they're getting married!" Sam shouted to her, Carly just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Best Friend

**HI! Hope you liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Please recommend this story to your friends and review! I love you guys, I still don't own iCarly. Boo for me! Enjoy my friends!**

Carly went into Freddie's room and saw him shirtless lifting weights, she saw his muscles that were usually covered by his loose shirts and polo shirts. Freddie looked sheepish when he saw her, Carly just stood there staring shamelessly drooling. Freddie laughed and pulled a shirt over his head; Carly stopped drooling and blushed furiously.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you knock there" Freddie said.

"That's ok, sorry about walking in like that, I didn't think you would be..." Carly trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Shirtless and sexy" Freddie finished for her smirking. Carly raised her eye brows and laughed gently,

"You wanna come to the Groovy Smoothie with us?"

"Sure, can you wait a moment?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Yeah, I'll be outside. Oh Sam's coming to!" Carly added as she walked back out to Sam.

Spencer was waiting at his car for Carly and her friends when he saw Mr Barydrue, the head of the arts department. Spencer had wanted to get promoted to assistant head of art for a year now and was slowly meeting the right people and doing the right things. He just needed to talk to Mr Barydrue to tell him about his plan for the students to learn more about abstract art, but Mr Barydrue didn't like abstract art so it was going to be a hard job. Spencer was about to run after Mr Barydrue but he remembered Carly, he stayed by the car feeling a bit disappointed.

Freddie was feeling a bit embarrassed about what happened with Carly, he didn't hear her knock, if he had he would have put a shirt on and hid the weights. It was suppose to be a surprise for when they went swimming, it would have been a movie moment Freddie running towards the water taking off his shirt as he went and Carly and Sam would have stopped and stared at him drooling. Now Sam would be the only one drooling, well Carly probably would too but not as much since she already saw it. He grabbed a blue polo, black jeans and his Vans from his wardrobe and out them on, he then shoved his room key, wallet and phone into his pockets and ran out of the door into the corridor.

Sam and Carly were talking when Freddie came out; Sam stepped towards Freddie and poked his stomach.

"Wow, Carly was right! You have muscles! That is so hot!" Sam then reached into her bag and grabbed a fat cake, she un-wrapped it and ate it in ten seconds flat, Freddie stared at her in amazement and Carly in disgust. Sam threw the wrapper at Freddie's head and then walked out of the building with Carly and Freddie right behind her. They arrived in the car park and Carly saw Spencer and linked her arm with Sam's before dragging her to meet him,

"Spence, this is Sam Puckett my roommate!" Carly said proudly.

"I know who she is! Wow it's a pleasure to meet you Sam! I've heard so much about you, it's so good to finally meet you" Spencer then turned to Freddie and ruffled his hair, and said "Hey Freddo! Long time no see, how's life at the moment?"

"Good, kinda stressful but nice" Freddie replied casually.

"Cool, not let's go to the Groovy Smoothie then!" Spencer shouted as they climbed into the car, Freddie was in the front talking to Spencer while Carly and Sam were talking in the back. Carly had already realised that she wanted Sam to be her best friend, and Sam had already decided she wanted Carly to be her best friend too. The car came to a stop and they all jumped out onto the pavement, they then walked into the multicoloured shop and went to the counter. Spencer asked the kids what they wanted and then told them to sit down; Carly went to the bathroom while Freddie and Sam sat down. Freddie and Sam smiled at each other as they saw T-Bo, a Groovie Smoothie manager, trying to sell Spencer bagels on a stick.

"So, where did you use to live?" Freddie asked Sam, she looked surprised that he spoke

"I've always lived in Seattle just not around here; I lived on the other side of town. What about you?"

"I've always lived here too but my mom got a job in California, and I didn't want to leave Carly and Spencer so I applied to Ridgeway, and got in, otherwise I would have had to stay with my whack job mother!" Sam giggled at what he had just said, Spencer then returned with four smoothies. He sat down opposite them and put his hands on his cheeks and stared at them, Sam looked a bit freaked out so Freddie decided to get Spencer to stop

"Spence, what are you doing?" Spencer smiled like a Cheshire cat,

"Just looking at you two, you're such a cute couple!" Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed a smoothie and started drinking it, Freddie just shook his head and gave Spencer a shut up look. Spencer was oblivious to the awkwardness he had just caused and continued slurping his smoothie down happily, Freddie grabbed his own smoothie and started drinking it too.

Sam had finished her smoothie when she realised someone was missing, Carly she suddenly remembered. She stood up from the table and walked into the rest rooms, there was one person in there. She had brown black hair and was stood with her back to Sam and was crying softly. Sam went over to her and out her arms around her; Carly stopped crying when she saw Sam

"What are you doing in here?" Carly asked trying to hide the tears that were running slowly down her face, Sam smiled weakly and replied

"Looking for you, I missed you." Carly smiled when she heard that, she walked into a toilet and grabbed some loo roll and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks" Carly sniffled lightly before flushing the loo roll down the toilet.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked Carly

"Nothing, it's just that what if I don't pass the exam?"

"You try again?" Sam said not really understanding the question.

"I know that but everyone would be disappointed and angry, I don't want that to happen!" Carly said whilst another tear crept down her face. Sam smiled at her

"No one is going to be angry with you, no one. Spencer won't be mad he loves you to bits and Freddie won't be mad he's your friend!" Carly looked up curiously at Sam

"Would you mind?"

"No of course not, Carly you're my friend. You're like my best friend even though I haven't known you that long, I feel like I've known you forever!" Carly smiled gently and grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it gently

"You're my best friend too"


	6. Chapter 6 Rude Awakening

**Thanks for the reviews! Loving the responses, keep on making my day! Hope you like this chapter, I do not own iCarly! Dan does love you guys! Seddie! Rock on Mighty Seddie warriors, rock on! And I don't own Counting Crows, wish I did though, check out their music they're awesome!**

Freddie watched Sam walk into the bathroom; he then turned to Spencer and said

"What did you mean when you said that Sam and I were a cute couple?"

"I meant what I said. Look at the squirrel!" Spencer shouted as he saw a grey squirrel run towards the car park, he stood up and ran after it. Freddie shook his head and smiled thinking, oh Spencer! He then saw Sam coming out of the bathroom with Carly in tow, Carly looked like she'd been crying but Freddie decided not to mention it or ask about what happened, he had learned over the last couple of years that there was such a thing as just girl's things. Sam smiled at Freddie and then grabbed his smoothie and finished it,

"Hey!" Freddie said angrily, Sam just shrugged her shoulders and threw the empty smoothie cup at Freddie's head. Carly giggled as she daintily sipped her smoothie,

"Anyways what are we gonna do this weekend?" Carly said taking a break from her princess style sipping, Sam just shrugged and started playing with her hair again.

"How about we go to that new water park that opened on the other side of town" Freddie suggested.

"Yeah, that would be immense!" Sam shouted as she waved her hands in the air, she then patted Freddie on the shoulder and added "And then I can check out your abs!" Loud enough for everyone in the shop to hear and turn and stare at them but they didn't for long because Sam had thrown their empty smoothie cups at them.

"Sam! Apologise!" Carly hissed at the blonde,

"For what, they were the ones staring!" Carly gave Sam one of her scolding looks and Sam stood up and shouted "I'm sorry that everyone here is nosy and rude!"

"Sam, that's not an apology!"

"I don't care; let's go Princess Carlotta and Frog boy Freddie!" Sam said as she walked out of the Groovie and Smoothie and towards the car, Carly stood up quickly and left. Freddie followed avoiding the deathly stares of the people Sam had thrown the cups at, when he got outside he saw Sam and Carly sitting in the car talking but he couldn't see Spencer anywhere.

Spencer had gotten lost whilst searching for the squirrel, he was in a wood. He suddenly saw a parting through the trees and some houses; he started to head towards them. When he got to them he saw a balding man with oval glasses walk into one of them, he noticed the man as Mr Barydrue the head of art! Spencer ran towards the house he had disappeared into and knocked at the door, Mr Barydrue opened the door looking slightly annoyed

"What?" He snapped, Spencer than began talking about his plan.

Carly was trying to get a hold of Spencer but was failing miserably, Sam was texting frantically and Freddie was fiddling with the radio trying to find a station to listen to. He found one that was playing Round Here by The Counting Crows, he loved this song. He sung under his breath to himself, he then heard two voices from the back joining in. He looked to see Sam and Carly singing along too, he started to sing a bit louder, they then did the same. By the time the song was going faster they were singing pretty loudly and well, they were all good singers. They enjoyed singing together, when the song finished Freddie turned the radio off and sighed

"That was nice, you two have great voices" The two girls looked at each other before responding

"We know!" In unison, all three of them laughed and forgot about Spencer.

Spencer was in Mr Barydrue's car driving towards the Groovie Smoothie, he had convinced Mr Barydrue to give his art program a try. When they got to the parking lot he said goodbye to Mr Barydrue and then walked towards his car to find three sleeping teens in it, he smiled to himself thinking precious. To wake them up he opened the car door slowly and sat down, he then honked the horn really loudly

"Ahhhhh!" All three teens screamed at once, Spencer laughed but stopped when Sam hit him.

"Oww!" Spencer complained as he cared for his shoulder, Carly whacked him around the head and said

"Those were for waking us in such a rude manner!" Spencer didn't reply he just sat up and started the car and headed towards the main road. Freddie was sitting bolt upright looking jumpy,

"Freddie are you okay?" Sam asked looking genuinely worried about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bit shaken up" Freddie replied slowly, Carly shook her head and glared at the back of Spencer's head.

"Because you did that you can't come to the water park with us tomorrow!" Carly shouted

"What!" Spencer screamed making the car swerve, Carly screamed loudly while Sam shielded her head with her arms and Freddie huddled into a ball.

"Be careful!" Carly screamed

"Sorry, but why can't I come?" Spencer whined like a two year old who had been told he can't get an ice cream.

"Because you scared us, now pay attention to the road. End of discussion" Carly scolded as she folded her arms, Sam laid her head back and looked out of the window.

When they got back to campus Carly and Sam ran back to their dorm room so Sam could get ready for her date with Griffin, when they got to the room Carly told Sam to go and take a shower. When Sam got back from her shower the room was a mess, filled with makeup, clothes, curlers, hair dryers, jewellery and shoes. Sam was then dragged to the sofa and sat down, Carly then dried her hair and curled it she then did her makeup. She applied blue eye liner, brown mascara and cherry lip gloss, she then made her try on about a thousand outfits before she finally found the one, Sam's outfit was a white dress with a black belt, silver converse, a pink cardigan and a black clutch bag. Her hair was in soft curls that started at her shoulders, even Sam had to admit Carly had done a good job. Carly then packed Sam's clutch with a mini mouth wash, tissues, keys, purse, phone and lip gloss, or what Carly would call date necessities. Sam and Carly then went to get some coffee to drink while waiting for Griffin, when they were sitting down in the cafeteria a girl with orange hair came up to them and asked Sam

"Are you and Griffin dating?" Sam looked at Carly; Carly just shrugged and continued drinking her coffee.

"Yeah, I guess so" The girl then squealed causing Sam to jump and Carly to spill coffee on her new jumper

"Wendy!" Carly scolded the ginger girl just shrugged and ran off happily; Carly tried to get the coffee stain out of her jumper but wasn't getting anywhere.

"Come on, let's go back and soak it" Sam said as she dragged Carly back to their room. When they got back Carly changed into skinny denim jeans, a purple shirt and black boots, she then soaked her jumper. There was a knock at the door, Carly and squealed and opened it to reveal Griffin wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black V-neck jumper and a pair of black Vans, he was holding some flowers.

"Hey, you look beautiful" Griffin said to Sam, Sam blushed lightly as she walked over to Griffin and hugged him.

"Thanks, you look great"

"These are for you" Griffin said as he handed Sam the flowers, they were tulips. Sam then handed them to Carly who put them into water; she then set them beside Sam's bed.

"That's so nice of you" Sam gushed.

"It wasn't anything, want to go?" Griffin asked.

"Sure let's go!" Sam shouted before adding to Carly "Don't wait up!"

"Be back by ten or I'll tell Tiffany!" Carly responded.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam shouted back.

"Oh yes I would" And with that Carly shut her door and started to clean up the room.


	7. Chapter 7 Some Screams Around

**Hey again! Ta for the reviews but I would like even more! I was listening to the Counting Crows whilst writing this! I love them but do not own them or iCarly.**

Carly had just finished cleaning the room when Freddie flung himself through the door screaming

"Sam and Griffin made out!" Over and over again until Carly shoved her hand over his mouth, Freddie stuck his tongue out and Carly screamed and wiped the saliva on Freddie's shirt.

"Gross!" Carly shouted as she ran around the room shrieking, Freddie started to run around too shouting about how Sam and Griffin made out. Suddenly Tiffany walked through the door with the baseball bat she had the night before. When she saw what was happening she screamed

"Shut up!" Carly and Freddie both froze on the spot and turned to see Tiffany with an angry expression on her face; Carly went bright red

"I'm sorry but Freddie came in screaming about Sam and Griffin making out and then to shut him up I shoved my hand over his mouth but then he stuck out his tongue and licked me!" Carly explained without taking a breath, Freddie had started to make his way out of the room when Carly spotted him and shouted "Hold it there young man!" In a scary voice, Freddie froze and looked at Carly who was glaring at him with dagger eyes.

"Freddie! I thought I made it clear yesterday that you were banned from going anywhere near the girl's rooms and lounge! That's it detention for a month young man, and you're going to have to perform a piece of music that you have written at the Principal's birthday party!"

"What? That's not fair! Please Tiffany, I'll do anything!" Freddie begged.

"No, my word is final!" Just then the door was flung open to reveal Sam and Griffin making out, Carly screamed with joy, Freddie screamed with disgust and Tiffany pushed Griffin to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Sam demanded.

"No making out in the girl's dorms, boy's dorms or school rooms! You have detention for a week both of you! And you Sam will help Freddie write something for the Principal's birthday party! Got it?" Tiffany shouted.

"That's not fair! I don't want to work with Sir Nubs Alot anymore than I have to! We are already music partners!" Sam screamed causing Griffin, Carly and Freddie to cover their ears.

"I don't care, now if I hear anything else from this room I will beat you all with this here baseball bat until you shut up!" With that Tiffany left the room swinging the baseball bat and grumbling to herself. Sam walked over to Freddie and hit him on the head,

"Ouch, what did I do?" Freddie asked while rubbing his sore head.

"You made me work with you again for getting in trouble! Wait; wait why was Tiffany in here anyway?" Sam asked curiously. Freddie and Carly looked at each other thinking of what to say

"Um" Carly spoke up "Freddie was in here shirtless!" Sam started to snicker lightly as Carly continued "Yep that was it, Freddie was in here showing off his six pack so I screamed and Tiffany came with her baseball bat and then you guys came!" Freddie was bright red with embarrassment and Sam was on the floor laughing her head off, Griffin was sniggering slightly under his breath until Freddie glared at him.

"So why were you in here showing off your muscles Freddie?" Sam asked after she had stopped laughing, Freddie looked down at the floor thinking about an explanation when Spencer burst into the room

"Hey Kiddo's!" He shouted loudly, all of the teenagers waved at him and smiled.

"Hello Spence! What you doing here?" Carly asked

"I was bored, looking for something to do, when I suddenly realised I have a sister and all her friends to hang with!"

"Spence, Griffin and I were heading back to do some homework so bye!" Freddie said as he walked out dragging Griffin with him who was motioning for her to call him later, Sam nodded and waved.

"Yeah, Spencer, Sam and I were going to get an early night. Auditions for Hamlet are tomorrow and I said I'd help with the auditions, so would you mind leaving?" Carly said, Spencer looked down at the floor hurt.

"Hey!" Sam said "How about you come with us to the water park at the weekend instead!" Spencer grinned and started jumping around shouting

"I get to go to the amusement park! I get to go to the amusement park!" Over and over until Carly shoved him out of the door and shut it quickly, they heard him go down the hall still chanting it.

"Are we going to bed early?" Sam asked Carly.

"Chiz no!" Carly shouted as she pulled Sam onto the sofa and sat down next to her "Wait let's get into our pyjamas!"

"But why?" Sam whined.

"Because it can be like a sleepover, I'll make pop corn" With that Sam ran into the bathroom and up changed, she was wearing a white top with the British flag on it, red shorts and pig socks. Carly changed into a blue vest top with daisies on it and grey track suit trousers; she then pulled out some pop corn from one of the cup boards and poured them into a bowl. She sat down next to Sam on the sofa and handed her the bowl, Sam grabbed the bowl and devoured half of it in about two minutes. Carly stared at her in amazement before she grabbed the bowl away from her

"Hey!" Sam shouted at Carly.

"I want some too!"

"Oh sorry" Sam giggled. Carly raised her eye brows and smiled.

"Anyways, tell me what happened on your date?" Sam grinned and flicked a piece of hair out of her face before saying

"Well he took me to a cafe, I got a ham sandwich and cherry tartlets, and they were amazing! Then we went to the beach and walked down the pier before getting chased by a hobo to the bus station, then we got on the bus and walked around campus for a while. He showed me his paintings, they were awesome he's so talented and then he said I was special and then we made out!" Carly squealed, Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed a peppy cola from the mini fridge.

"How was the making out?" Carly asked wide eyed.

"Good, his lips were soft but firm and his breath tasted of apples and mint! It was heaven, well nearly if his breath had tasted of ham then it would have been heaven." Carly giggled slightly and smiled at Sam

"I'm glad you like him" Sam smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently,

"I am too; I haven't felt this way in a long time! So when is school going to officially start?" The school hadn't really started yet, they were just having a few lessons a day to get ready for the year, and most of the people weren't back from holidays yet.

"Monday, I can't wait" Carly said sarcastically, Sam laughed.

"Hey, want to do something?" Sam asked Carly, Carly's eyes widened and replied

"If it's not illegal"

"Don't worry, it's not!"

"Ok then, what are we doing?" Carly asked Sam, who was changing into ripped skinny jeans, a purple top with a white skull and cross bones on it, a black hoodie and a pair of blue and white checked trainers.

"You'll have to wait and see, now change into some day clothes" Carly did as she was told and changed into a denim skirt, a penny T saying Purple Bears and a pair of black Doc Martens.

"How are e going to get out without anyone seeing us?" Carly asked.

"We're going to be quiet and sneak out!" Carly took that as the que to be quiet and followed Sam as she snuck out of the dorm block and onto the outside campus; they walked silently until Carly finally asked

"Please can you tell me where we're going?"

"No! Stop there and close your eyes!" Sam demanded Carly froze and couldn't decide whether or not to close them

"Promise you won't run away?" She asked meekly

"I promise" Carly then reluctantly closed her eyes; Sam gently grabbed her hands and led her forward for a while. Sam then dropped Carly's hands "Open your eyes" She said quietly, Carly opened her eyes slowly. She gasped at what she saw.


	8. Chapter 8 New Girl And The Grand Piano

**I don't think this chapter is as good as the others sorry! Please review and tell me if you liked it, I do not own iCarly. I am going to start another story; it's going to be a bit depressing though so...**

Carly stared in amazement at what Sam had shown her, it was beautiful. They were in the wood around the back of the school; the trees were old and had twisted faces. There were lights wrapped around them all and in the centre of the wood there was a grand piano. The piano was black and had many candles set upon it, there were was a pergola that sat around it. The pergola had roses climbing up of it, there was a small stone pathway leading to it. Carly started walking towards the piano slowly, Sam didn't move she stayed where she was watching as Carly sat herself down at the piano. Once Carly had sat down she set her fingers gently on the keys and started playing a simple yet beautiful melody that was enchanting, she began to make the melody a bit faster and more complicated. Sam started to walk towards her, when she reached the piano she sighed happily. The birds around them started chirping a magical melody, Sam then began to sing a song. She sat down behind a tree but kept singing; she rested her head on the old willow tree and sang a bit louder.

When Freddie and Griffin got back to their room Freddie immediately cornered Griffin and pinned him to a wall

"Why did you and Sam make out?" Freddie demanded to know; Griffin just shrugged and looked out of the window

"She's hot" He simply replied.

"She's hot? Is that all?" Freddie asked.

"No, she gets me dude. I've never felt this way about anybody before, and anyway why do you care if Sam and I make out or not?" Griffin asked suspiciously.

"I don't but I know how you can be with girls, you say you like them but then you break their hearts through me!" Freddie shouted, Griffin laughed.

"I know they always slap you, its comedy gold!" Freddie glared at Griffin and hit him over the head.

"It's not funny, they hit hard!"

"It is very, very funny!" Griffin laughed harder and sat down on his bed; he then grabbed a Pee Wee baby's magazine and started reading it.

"Not as funny as you liking Pee Wee babies and talking for them!" Freddie shouted, Griffin stood up quickly and started to charge at Freddie. Freddie ran out of the room and slammed the door hard, he heard a bang and guessed Griffin had ran into it, Freddie snickered under his breath but then he heard the door opening he quickly ran out of the building and into the night sky, he headed towards the school knowing that Griffin would never find him if he went there. Freddie tried to open the front door of the building but had no luck, so he headed around the back. When he got to the back door he heard a piano and someone singing, the voice was beautiful and clear, like a crystal glass. He headed a little further into the wood and saw Carly sitting at the piano playing it; he saw no one else so he guessed it was her singing. She was great, amazing, he knew she was good but didn't know she was amazing. Carly stopped playing and stood up; she looked in the direction Freddie was standing. Freddie quickly ran off back towards his room.

Sam had finished singing so Carly finished the melody and smiled at Sam,

"You have an amazing voice, it's so real" Carly said.

"No I don't but thanks" Sam replied.

"Yeah you really do, you should enter the talent show! We can perform this song" Carly said happily as she and Sam headed back towards their room.

"No, I don't think we should. I think we should go and watch" Sam said as she started playing with her hair.

"Ok" Carly said but in her head she was devising a devious plan to get Sam in the talent show.

Freddie got back to his room to find several of Griffin's friends sitting in a circle; they were talking about Pee Wee babies. Freddie tried to not laugh but failed as one of them complained that the scarves that Peter penguin came with were too hard to change, Griffin walked back into the room holding a packet of wipes. He dropped them when he saw Freddie; Griffin charged at Freddie and tackled him to the floor. Freddie pushed Griffin off of him and ran towards the window, it was slightly open, he pushed it open and jumped out of it. Luckily they were on the first floor, but Griffin was still following him along with his several burly friends who were all hell bent on killing him. Freddie ran towards the school, he went to the back and ran through the halls until he got to the small music room that only a few people knew about. He walked in and saw a girl with honey brown hair and piercing green eyes, she was very pretty. She turned to Freddie and smiled; Freddie felt himself blush and smiled back.

"Hello" The girl said with an angelic voice.

"Hi" Freddie stuttered nervously, the girl giggled lightly before continuing with her piece of music.

"You like it?" The girl asked Freddie.

"Like what?" Freddie asked feeling confused.

"The music" Freddie thought about the question and wondered to himself, what was the music? He thought what she was playing was nice but it wasn't the music he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, it's nice and relaxing" Freddie finally replied to the girl who had been waiting intently for an answer.

"I know it is" The girl stood up and walked over to Freddie and whispered in his ear "I was hoping you liked it" Freddie felt chills going down his spine.

"Um what's your name?" Freddie asked

"Caroline, Caroline Bensteen. What's your name?" The girl responded.

"Freddie Benson"

"Nice name Freddie, I like it a lot" Caroline said flirtatiously, Freddie looked out of the window to see Griffin and his friends looking for him. He quickly ducked down; Caroline giggled but slid down next to him and asked "Why are we on the floor?"


	9. Chapter 9 Caroline Bensteen

**Sorry about the rubbish last chapter, hope this one is better. Please check out my other story Meant To Be, it has Creddie in it but not until later on but it is Seddie revolved as well as friendship revolved! Hope you like this please review! I don't own iCarly.**

Carly and Sam got back to their room and fell asleep quickly, when they woke up the next morning the sun was shining. Carly smiled and started her morning routine that consisted of taking a shower, blow drying her hair, applying her makeup, picking the perfect outfit and then finally having the perfect breakfast. Carly examined herself in the mirror and looked at her outfit, she was wearing a white dress that came down to her knees, a hot pink cardigan, her brown sandals and her silver star necklace, she thought she looked pretty good. Sam was still asleep so Carly poured some water over her to wake her up, Carly thought she was being thoughtful but Sam on the other hand didn't. Sam started to chase Carly around the room; Carly ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a toilet. Sam returned to the room and changed into a pair of grey long shorts, a long sleeved red top, over that was a black top with stars on it and her black and white checked trainers, she then put on some brown mascara, cherry lip gloss and some cover up. Carly had returned to the room by then and was flicking through a copy of some gossip magazine, Sam hated those things but Carly seemed to be obsessed with them.

"Why do you read that trash?" Asked Sam as she brushed her wild curls, Carly looked up and glared

"This is not trash, it is full of facts!" Carly retaliated; Sam just rolled her eyes and replied

"Yeah sure, about celebrities, you know half of it's made up, right?" Carly looked up alarmed and blushed

"Yeah, of course I do" Sam snickered lightly before putting down her brush and grabbing her school bag

"Come on let's get breakfast!"

"Yeah let's" Carly said before she flung the magazine into the bin, the two girls were walking to breakfast when they saw a girl with honey coloured hair and green eyes with Freddie.

Caroline had made sure she saw Freddie this morning, when she met him he seemed surprised that she had remembered his name but was pleased otherwise. He then suggested that they go and get some breakfast, she didn't object even though she hated food. Now they were walking together when she saw her, Sam Puckett, she knew Sam Puckett went here that was why she came here; to destroy her career before it could even start. Sam was with another girl, she was pretty and had brown black hair that was wavy, why was she with Sam? Caroline thought to herself, she decided she would have to pay a visit to her. Caroline looked towards Freddie and smiled warmly

"Hey Freddie?" She asked

"Yeah" He replied looking at her.

"Do you know who they are?" She pointed her finger in the direction of Sam and the brown black haired girl, Freddie looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled.

"Yeah I do, the blonde one is Sam Puckett and the brunette is Carly Shay. Sam's new and Carly's the most popular girl in the school, she's my best friend" He added proudly, Caroline pretended that the information about Sam was knew, she didn't want him to know too much things could get sticky.

"Can I meet them?" She asked whilst twirling her hair around her finger flirtatiously, Freddie seemed to be thinking about how to answer, he finally said

"Sure, they're gonna love you"

Sam and Carly saw Freddie and the girl walking over to them

"Shit! What are we gonna do?" Sam asked Carly as she recognised the girl as Caroline Bensteen, the bitchiest, meanest, evilest and sluttiest girl on the planet.

"Nothing" Carly simply responded, Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"What! Nothing?"

"Yeah nothing, understand" Carly said as she waved at Freddie and the girl, Sam looked at her with pleading eyes

"Please can we make a break for it or something?"

"No, it would be rude and anyway for all we know she could be nice" Carly responded

"I know she's not I know her! She's called Caroline Bensteen and she's evil!" Sam whisper yelled.

"How do you know that if you've never met her?"

"I have met her; she hates me with all her heart and more!"

"When and how did you meet her?" Carly asked suddenly interested, but Sam didn't have the chance to respond as Freddie and Caroline had approached them and they were standing about one foot away.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my friend Caroline Bensteen" Caroline waved at both of them giving Sam the evils, she did it quickly so Freddie wouldn't see her doing them but Carly saw and was not happy about it.

"Hey guys!" Caroline said as she hugged them quickly, she whispered in Sam's ear "Bitch" Before pulling away.

"Hey Caroline" Carly and Sam said through gritted teeth, Freddie glared at them before returning his attention back to Caroline.

"Anyways we're going to get breakfast, want to come with?" Freddie asked Sam and Carly, they both shook their heads and replied

"No thanks, we are gonna get something at Spencer's" And with that they walked away leaving a confused Freddie and evil Caroline. Once they got to Spencer's Carly got out the key he had given her and opened the door, they saw Spencer sitting on the sofa watching elephant love on the TV. The girls waved at Spencer before heading into the kitchen, once they were in there Carly started to fry some bacon and eggs. Sam was waiting patiently for them, when Carly sat down a plate in front of her she demolished them in seconds; Carly stared at her in disbelief before continuing with her bowl of muesli, protein shake and banana. Sam sat silently waiting for Carly to finish before telling her the story of how she and Caroline met.

Freddie and Caroline were in the queue to get breakfast, she was telling his about some new phone that claimed to be the 'it' phone, Freddie was clearly very interested.

"I mean how stupid that is!" Caroline finished

"Yeah I mean eight hundred bucks for a phone!"

"I know I was like no way!"

"As you would be! Caroline?" Freddie asked

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Carly and Sam, I mean I haven't known Sam that long at all but I thought Carly would have been nicer, she likes everyone"  
"Maybe she sees me as a threat to her popular throne?" Caroline said innocently.

"She's not like that"

"Maybe she is but you've never seen it" Caroline responded, Freddie suddenly began thinking about it, maybe she was right he would talk to her about it later.


	10. Chapter 10 Ballet Class

**Hey! Can you guys check out my other story Meant To Be and review it please, I feel so depressed that no one has read it. Anyway thanks for all the reviews so far! I love you guys, listening to Jennette McCurdy Homeless Heart right now but I do not own her or iCarly (Suckish or what peeps?) Love y'all, have a great day!**

Carly was listening as Sam told her about how she met Caroline, she already hated the girl.

"... So that's how I met her!" Sam finished.

"Really?"

"True chiz"

"No way, she's evil!"

"Really, I didn't know that" Sam said sarcastically, Carly rolled her eyes and put their plates away.

"We have to get to ballet now" Carly said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, Sam dragged herself off the chair and followed her.

Freddie and Caroline were heading to their first classes of the day, Freddie had sculpturing and Caroline had ballet.

"Hey, you have ballet with Carly and Sam" Freddie said as he showed her where to go,

"Really, that's cool. I hope they like me" Caroline replied as she twirled her hair around her finger looking innocently at Freddie.

"They will, don't worry. They just need some time to get use to you"

"You think so?"

"I know so" Caroline smiled a fake smiled at Freddie and left towards the ballet studio with a plan in mind.

Sam and Carly were wearing their ballet kit which consisted of a black leotard, black wrap, ballet shoes and hair bands. They were talking to the other girls in the class when Caroline walked in wearing a purple leotard, black wrap, black ballet slippers and an assortment of colourful clips in her hair. Sam glared at her while Carly simply didn't acknowledge her and the other girls just stared at her with raised eye brows, their teacher Miss Mable then walked in and smiled at the girls with bright eyes.

"Good morning class!" Miss shouted, the class mumbled back an array of responses. "Now this year girls we have two new pupils, they are Sam and Caroline. Please make them feel welcome and happy! Now we are going to work on a new routine for the Christmas show this year, this will be an actual show. We will be joining with the guy's class and auditions will be next week!" Everyone started talking about what the play might be and if they wanted a main part.

"Are you going to audition for a main part?" Sam asked Carly, Carly shook her head and replied

"No, I hate dancing but I hate tap even more so..." She trailed off as Miss clapped her hands and told them to come to the centre. It was time for Caroline to put her plan into action; she walked over to the teacher and asked her

"Don't you want to see how good Sam and I are?"

"That's a good idea young lady, what's your name?"

"Caroline, Miss Mable" She said sweetly.

"Sam, can you please some here for a minute?"

"Yes Miss" Sam responded as she left Carly's side and walked towards the teacher and Caroline, Caroline smiled sweetly at her, Sam just glared.

"Sam you and Caroline are going to perform in front of the class, so I can see how good you two are"

"But Miss why and when?" Sam whined, Caroline smirked lightly, her plan was working.

"Because it will help me with grouping and let the class see how good you are" Sam sighed defeated and walked back towards Carly, she was looking down at the floor as she walked.

"Thanks Miss" Caroline said as she walked towards a girl named Sandra, "Hey, I'm Caroline and you are?" Caroline asked with a girly voice.

"Sandra" She replied coldly, Caroline looked away from her. It was going to be harder than she thought to make friends.

"Girls!" Miss shouted to the class "Sam and Caroline will be performing some dance moves for you!" The rest of the class clapped as Sam and Caroline walked onto the dance floor, Sam sighed thinking this isn't going to go well, Caroline was just smirking to herself. "Ok start" Miss instructed, Caroline confidentially started dancing, she was very good while Sam just stood there doing nothing. Caroline smirked as she looked towards Sam.

"Come on Sam!" Carly suddenly shouted Sam looked at Carly who was looking at her smiling.

"Yeah, go on Sam!" Someone else shouted, Sam started to dance, she was a bit jerky but looked like she was good, Caroline's smirk started to evaporate off her face. Suddenly all the girls were shouting words of encouragement to Sam, she suddenly gained loads of confidence and started dancing amazingly well. Caroline glared at her as she finished, Sam smirked back at her and walked to the rest of the girls and high fived them all, Caroline felt a pang of jealousy run through her body. Miss was still clapping as she approached the girls

"Brilliant, Caroline you were very good and Sam you were fantastic! You have to audition for Cinderella, you have to!" The rest of the lesson went by without anymore shocks or revelations.

Freddie and had finished sculpturing and was heading to lunch when he saw Carly and Sam walking together, he ran over to them and shouted

"Boo!" Carly squealed whilst Sam hit Freddie around the head, hard.

"Why did you do that?" Carly after she had stopped screaming, Sam had gone off to get lunch.

"Because I felt like it" Freddie shrugged as he responded.

"Well next time don't just feel like it"

"Okay, can I ask you something?" Freddie said nervously

"Sure" Carly responded whilst texting, Freddie took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why don't you like Caroline?" Carly looked up from texting and started debating if she should tell him about what Sam had told her, Sam had said not to tell anyone.

"She doesn't seem very nice to me" Freddie raised his eye brows and looked at Carly

"You've only spoke to her once"

"I spoke to her in ballet too!" Carly retaliated, Freddie scoffed

"Did you actually talk to her or just acknowledge her presence?"

"I spoke to her!"

"What did you say?"

"Um, hi?" Carly said nervously, Freddie looked at Carly and said

"Can you be nice to her, please for me?" Freddie gave Carly the puppy dog eyes but Carly knew how to resist them.

"Sam doesn't like her so I don't like her" Carly said as she quickened her pace, Freddie walked after her

"What about me? I'm your best friend; Sam's just your new friend!" Carly froze and looked back at Freddie who had hurt eyes.

"You are my best friend but Sam's my friend too, it wouldn't be fair to her!"

"It's not fair to me either!" Freddie shouted he was now looking annoyed and angry.

"I know it's not but you don't really know Caroline!" Carly said, her eyes widened as she realised what she had just given away.

"And you do?" Freddie scoffed rolling his eyes "Caroline was right, you are jealous of her. Your just jealous, I thought you were better than that Carly but I was wrong!" Carly felt her eyes start to water and finally lost her temper

"What the hell? You know this girl less than five minutes and you believe her more than you believe me! You're such a hypocrite, and I don't know what she's like but Sam does!" Carly then started to walked away but Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him, his grip was firm on her as he spoke

"What do you mean, Sam knows?"

"She and Caroline went to the same school before and same drama school and music classes!" Carly spat at him as she tried to wriggle free from his clasp but his hands wouldn't budge,

"Caroline said she didn't know who Sam was, Sam's lying!" Carly suddenly screamed

"Sam's not a liar Caroline is!" People started to gather around them but still Freddie wouldn't release his grasped on her, Sam came pushing through the crowd, when she saw that Freddie was hurting Carly she pushed him to the floor and helped Carly, who was trembling, to their room so she could sit down. Freddie held his head as he watched the two walking away, he thought to himself those two liars, Caroline was right there not worth my time. With that Freddie went off to find Caroline and tell her what happened, but what he didn't know was that Caroline had been watching the whole time and was now smiling happily as she headed to the canteen thinking this day has been good.


	11. Chapter 11 We're what?

**Heyo! Sorry update has been a little while longer than usual, please review. I do not own iCarly etc and I love you guys. Please, please, please can you check out my other story meant to be and review it? I'm begging you!**

Sam was comforting Carly as she cried, Sam was rubbing her back gently. Carly had been sobbing for about two hours now and was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon, Sam sighed as she thought back at what had happened. She was going to tell Spencer when she next saw him; she didn't want Freddie anywhere near Carly for a while. Carly's cries started to weaken until she was just sniffling; she then sat up and looked at Sam with tears still running down her cheeks

"Why would he hurt me?" She asked Sam.

"I don't know" Sam replied truthfully, but she knew Caroline had something do with it.

"I thought he was my best friend" Carly wailed as she started sobbing again.

"I know, I know" Sam said as she comforted Carly once more, she was going to have to confront Freddie about all of this.

Caroline was sitting in the cafeteria with a peppy cola and a slice of pie, she wasn't going to eat the pie or drink the peppy cola she was going to give it to Freddie, and he was going to enjoy it. Freddie came a few minutes later and sat down next to Caroline and smiled weakly

"Hey" He said sadly.

"What happened to your face?" Caroline asked forging ignorance of the situation.

"Sam" Freddie grumbled.

"Why did she do that?"

"Carly and I got into a fight"

"Oh, everything ok?"

"No I think I lost my best friend" Freddie said sadly as he slumped down into his chair, Caroline smiled at him as she pushed the pie and peppy cola towards him.

"Have this, I got it a minute ago but you need it more than me" Freddie looked at Caroline gratefully and ate the pie and peppy cola and without another word.

Spencer was pacing around the kitchen in his apartment, he had heard a rumour that Carly and Freddie had, had a fight and Freddie had hurt her, he also heard that Sam had pushed him to the ground. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to find out if the rumour was true but he couldn't go to the dorms and talk to Carly or Sam because Tiffany had banned him when she caught him jumping down the halls singing "I can go to the amusement park!" over and over again. The phone than rang but Spencer let it, he decided to work on a sculpture and call Carly later.

Sam had phoned Spencer but no one had answered, Carly had gone to take a shower. Sam sighed and fell back onto her bed; she couldn't help but think that everything was her fault. If she hadn't have come here then Caroline wouldn't have and come and she wouldn't have ruined Carly and Freddie's friendship, Sam pushed those thoughts away before wondering what Caroline was planning to do this time. When they were younger they went to the same music and drama school, Sam always out shone her and Caroline was always living in her shadow, The only time Sam hadn't been better than Caroline was when they were dancing but that wasn't because Sam was bad it was because she was shy and didn't like dancing in front of people. When they went to the drama school there was a school play of Romeo and Juliet, they had only been thirteen at the time but Sam had gotten the part of Juliet and Caroline was fuming mad, so on the opening night she had rigged the balcony prop that Sam had to stand on to collapse when somebody steps on it. Sam had fallen and broken her arm and leg, all the students knew that Caroline had done it but the teachers didn't so she got the part of Juliet for the rest of the shows. Ever since them she had been trying to ruin Sam every chance she got, and this time Sam knew was no different.

Carly had just finished her shower and was wearing her green shorts and black tank top when she heard some people talking in their room, she stopped outside and listened, Carly didn't usually do this but this time she felt it was different.

"Did you hear what happened between Caroline and Freddie?" One of the girls said

"No, what did happen?" Carly recognised the second voice as Georgia and the first voice as Wendy's.

"Well basically they were in the canteen and Freddie kissed her!" Wendy shouted

"Really? But why would Freddie kiss her? She's a bitch!" Georgia replied. Carly didn't hear the rest she was too busy running back to her dorm to tell Sam and then go and confront Freddie.

Griffin had been working out when he heard the rumour that Caroline and Freddie had kissed and that Freddie had made the first move, he was a bit confused because at night he had heard Freddie say I love you too Sam and Sam I love you. Griffin wasn't even in to Sam, he thought she was hot but he loved Carly but Carly had never seemed interested so when he found out that there was a new girl and that she was Carly's roommate he concocted the perfect plan to make Carly his. He knew Sam didn't like him, he knew she liked Freddie; he was planning to get them together so the news about Caroline was a bit of a blow for him.

Freddie didn't remember what just happened, he had just woken up he was lying on a black leather sofa. He was in the medical room, he saw Caroline looking over him concerned he noticed she was holding his hand. He pulled it away abruptly and sharply, she looked hurt but quickly put a smile on her face

"Hi sleepy head, you had us all worried"

"What happened?" Freddie's voice sounded hoarse and creaky as he spoke.

"I have no idea, one minute we were kissing the next..." Freddie cut her off

"We were kissing?" He asked

"Yeah, and then you walked into a tree and fell over. I got the football team to carry you here"

"Why were we kissing?"

"You know why, we're dating!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Wild Beast

**Hey guys, I have had fun writing this chap! Thank you to aussiegal118 and Kpfan72491 for the lovely reviews for the last chapter, they really made me feel better. I will be continuing with this story. I do not own iCarly or the story A Walk To Remember but I love the book and the film is ok. Hope you love the chapter, rock on.**

Sam was flicking through the channels on Carly's mini flat screen TV that Spencer had gotten her for Christmas the previous year, she was thinking about Caroline and her twisted mind. She had a bowl of pop corn in front of her; she had barely touched it which was incredibly strange for Sam. She stood up and threw the pop corn into the bin; she then decided she needed to go for a walk to take her mind off of things. She grabbed a light jacket and headed to the door.

Carly opened the room of the dorm to fund Sam standing right in front of her,

"Sam!" She shouted

"Why are you shouting like a mad woman?" Sam asked Carly as she tried to squeeze past; Carly shoved her back into the room and said urgently

"I need to tell you something before you hear it from someone else!" Sam looked a bit confused but still signalled for Carly to continue "Caroline and Freddie are dating!" Sam's face drained of all its colour and she suddenly felt mad but didn't let it show.

"So what?" She asked trying to act nonchalant; Carly raised her eye brows and replied

"Because what if she's using Freddie for one of her evil plans?"

"I don't care if she is, he hurt you Carly! Did you not remember that?" Sam asked.

"I remember but he didn't mean to!" Carly protested as she remembered the scene from earlier that day, she didn't think Freddie would ever do something like that to her but she was wrong.

"He didn't believe you, you're his best friend and he chose to listen to Caroline, someone he's known for only two minutes! Is that what a best friend does?" Carly sadly shook her head; Sam patted her on the shoulder before continuing "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do we have?" Sam walked over to the box Carly kept the DVD's in and peeked in.

"The Last Song or A Walk To Remember?"

"A Walk To Remember please, I love that film" Sam pushed Carly onto the sofa before inserting the DVD, she then grabbed two peppy colas and a bag of crisps before sitting down on the couch with Carly.

Freddie looked at Caroline with his brown eyes, he was confused he didn't remember them dating. Caroline was gazing lovingly at him, Freddie felt a bit weird so he turned his head away from her gaze and sat up. He rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking towards the window,

"How did it happen?"

"What happen, sweetie?" Caroline asked as she walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, Freddie gently nudged it off before saying

"Us, us dating"

"That, well after you finished the pie and peppy cola you looked me in the eye and said that you thought I was amazing and special, you then asked me out and I said yes. You then looked at me longingly and kissed me, after you pulled away you said you had to get to class but when you stood up you fell down so I got the football team to bring you here." Caroline finished the tale and sat back down on the couch. Freddie tried to remember all of those things happening but he could only remember eating the pie and drinking the peppy cola, he sighed before sitting next to Caroline on the couch.

"So we're dating?" He asked her nervously.

"If you still want to" She said sweetly.

"I think I do" Freddie replied, Caroline smiled before pulling him in for a hug. Caroline smiled evilly as she breathed into Freddie's chest and thought to herself; step one complete.

Spencer had just finished his sculpture when there was a knock at the door; he wiped his hands before opening it to reveal Sam. She stepped in before Spencer had a chance to say anything and headed to the fridge; she looked inside of it and grabbed a packet of ham.

"Well come in, why don't you!" Spencer said.

"I already did" Sam said looking and feeling confused

"Doesn't matter" Spencer replied before sitting down on the couch, Sam sat down beside him. "What did you want anyway, apart from my expensive ham?"

"To talk about what happened between Carly and Freddie" She replied nervously as she fiddled with a piece of her hair. Spencer nodded silently remembering the rumour he had heard,

"Did you push Freddie to the ground?" Spencer asked Sam softly, she slowly turned her head towards him and nodded. "Why?" He then continued.

"Because he hurt he, and no one should hurt Carly. She had never done anything bad!"

"She's made many mistakes in her life, that's why she wanted to come here, to start afresh and to pursue her dream. What did Freddie do to Carly that hurt her?" Spencer asked Sam.

"He didn't believe her and help her shoulders really tightly and wouldn't let go when she asked him to, she was pretty shaken up by it"

"Is she okay now?" Spencer asked with a concerned voice, Sam nodded before adding

"Yes, I think so. We watched A Walk To Remember and then she went to bed."

"At eight thirty?" Spencer asked raising his eye brows slightly.

"Yeah I know weird or what?"

"Weird, can you tell her to see me tomorrow morning"

"Sure" Sam replied before looking at the clock on the wall, "Well I better go, thanks Mr Shay" She said before heading towards the door.

"Call me Spence or Spencer, please. You're friends now, and thanks for looking out for Carly I appreciate it, I love her to death you know" Sam nodded her head and opened the door before replying

"Bye, bye Spence and thanks for everything" Spencer just nodded as she closed the door.

Freddie had finally escaped from Caroline, she had been really clingy since Freddie and had said he wanted to go out with her; he was now regretting saying it. Something wasn't adding up about her story though, he never remembered liking Caroline, if he did it was only as a friend. He know he had to go and talk to Carly and apologise to her, he felt awful about what had happened but he didn't know how he was going to get to her. He knew Sam would be in their dorm and would probably rip his head off and he was banned from the girl's dorm because of the previous incidents. He was going to have to speak to Sam first; he remembered they had music tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to make friends with Sam Puckett, the wild beast.


	13. Chapter 13 Bitch Fight

Sam had arrived to music early and was playing the piano in the corner, she sang softly to herself as she played the familiar chords. She had played this song a million times before; her father had written it with her. She remembered the day, it was one of the nicest days of that year she had sat down at the piano and started playing random notes before her father came over. He gently pushed her off the seat and started playing a melody, a melody that was so sweet it made the dull walls glow pinks and violets. She started to sing quietly at first, nothing more than a whisper, eventually she got louder and louder, she was writing down the words as she went, as her father finished playing she stopped singing. He had given her the music before he ran off with that French model.

Freddie was heading to music early, he stopped at the door and peered inside he saw Sam sitting at the piano. He slowly pushed the door open, he heard a sweet and beautiful melody and a voice, no louder than a whisper it was the same voice he had heard when he was running away from Griffin. He realised that the voice he thought was Carly's was actually Sam's! Freddie debated on whether or not to speak, in the end he crept back out of the music room and went to find someone to talk to, he didn't want Sam to kill him, and it wouldn't be good for the plan.

Carly sat up and rubbed her eyes, she saw a note from Sam on the coffee table. She dragged herself out of bed and grabbed the note, she started to read it

_Dear Carly_

_Gone to class, check your time table for today. You only have art and drama at ten. Can you go and speak to Spencer he said he wanted to see you, hope you have a good day._

_Sam xx_

Carly smiled as she read the letter, she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a box that looked old and worn she opened the lid and put the note in and smiled once more. She then changed into a red T-shirt with black swirls on it, black skinny jeans, black pumps and a tan leather jacket, she then grabbed her school bag and headed out to the art rooms to see Spencer and talk to him, she wondered what it was about.

Griffin was sitting at a table in the art room when he saw Carly walk in, she looked amazing. Her hair was slightly curled, her brown eyes were glistening, her pale skin was perfect and her lips looked so soft and kissable. He waved at her, she waved back but didn't say anything, and she looked like she was looking for someone or something.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Looking for Spencer, have you seen him anywhere?" Carly asked whilst flicking a piece of hair out of her face.

"No but I heard something about an art exhibition, maybe he went to that"

"He probably did, thanks"

"No prob" Griffin replied, Carly came and sat down next to him. She smelt like honey suckle and roses, she then grabbed her sketch pad and pencils. She set them on the table and faced Griffin with a wide smile.

"What you been drawing?" She asked.

"Um, nothing" Griffin said as tried to cover his book with his hands, Carly started to laugh and tried to grab the sketch pad from his hands. Soon they were wrestling on the floor, laughing like lunatics. The door swung open to reveal Spencer standing there with a surprised look on his face, he screamed. Carly quickly stood up and walked towards him.

"It's not what it looks like! Griffin and I are just friends, I tried to get his sketch book and anyway he's dating Sam!" Spencer still didn't look convinced.

"She's telling the truth" Griffin added. Spencer just glared at him and grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the art room, Carly stifled her giggles. Spencer then turned to Carly and said

"I have to talk to you"

The bell had just gone so Sam stopped playing the piano and sat in her seat; Freddie arrived too and sat beside her. He smiled brightly at her; she glared in return and turned her head towards the window.

"Hey, nice day isn't it" Freddie said cheerfully.

"Shut up" Sam replied.

"What have I done wrong?"

"You pushed Carly to the floor, you didn't believe her and you chose to side with Caroline! What didn't you do?"

"Eat a panda" Freddie replied, Sam couldn't help but laugh, Freddie took this as a good sign.

"Anyway don't do anything like that to Carly again, you hurt her bad!"

"I can't believe I even did it in the first place, it was so unlike me"

"That's what she said"

"It's true!"

"Sure!"

"It is!"

"Sure!"

"It is!"

"Sure"

"Miss Puckett and Mr Benson if you have finished your little conversation will you please play attention to me!" Sam and Freddie both blushed and turned to the teacher, for the rest of the lesson they occasionally joked and talked a bit. Soon it was the end of the lesson

"Latez Fredward" Sam said as she skipped towards her next class, she brushed by Freddie as she did and they both felt a bolt of electricity run through their veins and heat their toes and chest. They didn't know what it was or how it was cause but they did know they wanted to feel it again, and soon.

Carly walked out of the art room feeling a bit better than yesterday, she and Spencer had talked about what had happened with Freddie, he had been surprisingly helpful. Carly heard her name being called

"Carly!" She recognised the voice, it was Freddie's. She turned around and saw him standing in front of her.

"Hi" She said quietly

"I am so, so, so sorry. I was an idiot; I should have believed you and I should not have hurt you. I'm a jerk, I'll understand if you hate me forever." Freddie lowered his head feeling ashamed of what he had done; Carly looked at him and smiled. A tear was rolling down her cheek; she threw herself onto Freddie and embraced him in a hug. Freddie was confused, he didn't think that she would forgive him that easily, he hugged her back.

"I forgive you" Carly said as she pulled away, she wiped away a tear that was rolling down her face. Suddenly they heard the sound of high heels; they turned their heads to see Caroline walking towards them with an angry expression on her face. She was wearing a bright pink dress, a white belt, and white high heels and was holding a black clutch. She looked like an idiot. Carly started laughing but Freddie looked in disgust at how short the dress was and how ugly the whole outfit was in fact.

"Freddie!" Caroline said.

"Yes?" Freddie replied.

"Why are you talking to that...slut?" She said as she pointed towards Carly, Carly's eyes widened and she looked royally pissed off.

"Look who's talking, it's Miss Slut of the century!"

"Girls stop it! You should try and-" Freddie was suddenly cut off by Sam jumping on his back and covering his mouth with her hand,

"Sup peeps!" She shouted as she kept her grip firm on Freddie as he wiggled around trying to free himself.

"Get off my boyfriend!" Caroline squealed, Carly just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Carly said.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

Spencer was looking out of his window whilst he was clearing up in the art room when he saw Sam, Carly, Freddie and another girl whom he did not know the name of. They looked like they were fighting; Sam was on Freddie's back and had her hand over his mouth. Carly and the other girl were talking when suddenly the other girl slapped Carly hard, Sam then jumped off Freddie and tackled the girl to the ground. Freddie pulled Sam off of the girl and said something to the other girl; he then walked away with Carly. Sam stuck her tongue out at the girl and walked off following Freddie and Carly. He wondered what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14 Plan

**Hey guys so sorry for not updating in ages, I have been really busy lately and I haven't had time. Hope you like this chapter, Caroline will be back but later and this is still a Seddie story, Seddie for the world! I do not own iCarly! Enjoy...**

Carly was fuming after what had just happened with Caroline, what a bitch. But Freddie had broken up with her because of what she had done to Carly; Carly's heart was pounding in her chest when she thought about how brave Freddie had been. She started to think about his chocolate brown eyes, oak hair and his muscles. Freddie was walking next to her, he said he wanted to apologise so he was taking her to the canteen and buying her some food. She was looking forward to it, Sam had been following them but Carly told her she and Freddie needed to sort things out by themselves, Sam reluctantly left them. Carly was thinking about what to say to Freddie, she didn't want to freak him out but... Carly decided she would ask him to dinner and tell him them, she had a new outfit and she wanted to wear it out. She hoped it would go well.

Sam was walking aimlessly around campus her feet dragging along the ground, Carly had told her to basically shove off. She didn't know where to go or what to do; she didn't know anybody except for Carly and Freddie... And Griffin! She decided to see if he wanted to do something; Sam whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialled Griffin's number. He answered finally

"Hey"

"Hey Griffin, want to do something together?"

"Like what?"

"Go to the beach? Go for a walk?" Sam asked trying to sound flirty and cutesy

"How about we get some food?"

"Ok Griffin, whatever you want baby"

"Baby? Sam, what is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, just wanted to try out a new nick name for you"

"Ok, well if you want a neck name for me than it should be Lord Sexiness!"

"Lord Sexiness?" Sam asked whilst trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yep, Lord Sexiness. Like it?"

"I love it"

"Great, meet you at the canteen in five minutes, kay?"

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye what?"

"Bye Lord Sexiness"

"Bye Sumo Sam!" Griffin then hung up, Sam was fuming. Had he just called her Sumo Sam? He was going to get flattened when she saw him.

Carly was sitting at a table waiting for Freddie when she saw Sam and Griffin walk into the canteen together; they were laughing and holding hands. Carly felt a pin in her heart but thought it was jealousy because she and Freddie couldn't do that yet. Freddie returned to the tabled holding a low-fat banana nut muffin and a bottle of water, he set them down at the table and smiled weakly at her.

"I'm really, really sorry about Caroline" Carly made herself seem weak and venerable.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" She gently placed her hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"No, it was my fault. I should have believed you and not her! You're my best friend and she's just a girl I've known for two minutes, I'm such an idiot. I should have believed you"

"She tricked you, its okay. She's evil, it wasn't your fault"

"I should have believed you"

"Yeah you should have but you didn't. It is all in the past now, it's over. Over, don't think about it"

"I can't believe you forgave me after what I did, I was so horrible. You should have said get a life and then never talked to me again but I'm glad you did forgive me"

"So am I, I was never mad at you, Freddie. You're my best friend ever, even if you acted like a jerk"

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better"

"I know, I have a talent for that" Freddie chuckled and Carly smiled, Freddie placed his hand on Carly's and Carly swore she felt a thousand fireworks go off inside her head and radiate around her body.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being you, Carly my life would be rubbish without you. You're my best friend ever, you're the nicest and kindest person I have ever met and I am so glad I've met you" Carly felt herself blush, she leant over towards Freddie and kissed him lightly. Freddie was surprised but found himself kissing her back, he was kinda enjoying it but there was a feeling in his head that told him to stop but he pushed it away.

Sam and Griffin were glaring at Freddie and Carly kissing across the room from them; it was disgusting how they just started kissing in front of everyone. Sam felt as if a million knifes were stabbing heart and Griffin felt like knocking Freddie out. Sam suddenly stood up

"Come on!" She demanded whilst grabbing Griffin's arm and pulling him in the direction of Carly and Freddie who were still making out in front of everyone.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh so that means I have to do it?"

"Yeah, you nub!" Sam dragged Griffin to the table and cleared her throat, Carly and Freddie looked up, they both looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Sam" Carly said

"Hey Carls, Fredward" Sam replied nodding at Freddie.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what do you want?" Freddie asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to join Griffin and I at The Groovy Smoothie for dinner later, you know we can double date now" Sam replied wearing a fake smile.

"I suppose so" Carly replied nervously wondering why Sam looked like she was in pain when she was asking them.

"Great, now excuse me and Griffin we have to go and make out in a janitor's closet" And with that Sam dragged Griffin by the collar and pulled him towards the school.

"Why did you ask if they wanted to go on a double date with us?"

"Because I got jealous and I want you to help me win Freddie!"

"Ouch, I thought we were dating?"

"We are but you have feelings for Carly and I have feelings for the nub so... Do you want to date Carly or not?"

"How did you know I liked Carly?"

"I saw you staring at her"

"Oh, sorry about that"

"It's ok, but do you want to date Carly?"

"Yeah bu-"

"Great then tonight we will be starting our plan which I like to call: Griffin and Sam's plan to sabotage Freddie and Carly's relationship and then date them ourselves!"

"Great name"

"Thank you, Lord Sexiness!" Sam replied whilst waggling her eye brows.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry Lord Sexiness, have I annoyed you?"

"You better run Puckett!"


	15. Chapter 15 Inspiration

**Hello, sorry the last chapter was short but I thought it was better than nothing. I just want to say keep on reviewing, and if you already do thanks! I love you guys, you rock like Spencer's light up socks ;) I do not own iCarly, boo.**

Freddie was feeling frantic as he walked towards the girl's dorm room, he had to not only sneak in without being noticed but try and tame Sam and Carly after not showing up for their date last night. Griffin on the other hand had completely forgotten and was still sleeping. Last night Freddie and Griffin had been fighting about Griffin reading Freddie's diary and Freddie pouring peppy cola onto Griffin's favourite PeeWee baby Peter Penguin. They had argued until late into the night and when they realised they had dates that night they realised they would have gone to bed and probably were asleep; they both knew that if they woke them up Sam would kill them so they decided to leave it until to the morning. Freddie was now sweating as he approached the dorm block, he was dreading this moment. He knew he was going to have to grovel to get off the hook, but he knew eventually Carly would forgive him. Freddie's mind started producing images of Carly and he sighed but then suddenly an image of Sam blocked Carly out and he couldn't help but like the image better than the others. He shook his head free of images of Sam and tried to concentrate on Carly but it didn't work, his mind drifted back to Sam again and he smiled dreamily as he thought of Sam's sweet smelling hair and blue eyes. He reached the dorm room; he then put his plan into action. He knew that Tiffany loved rabbits, so he had borrowed Gemma's and had placed the cage outside of her office, he had then knocked on the door and ran. A few minutes later he saw her walking out holding the cage in one hand and the note Freddie had written in the other. When she disappeared around the corner he slipped into the dorm block making sure he was un-noticed, he then headed to the girl's room. When he got there he knocked on the door, he waited for a few moments before he walked in. He saw the back of Sam; she was in a towel and playing the guitar. She was playing a simple tune, a beautiful one though, it sounded like an angel's prayer, and she was singing softly to the music, her voice was amazing, pure and crystal clear. He stood there, just listening to her as she played and sang. When she stopped she stood up and turned around, when she saw Freddie her eyes turned evil and mouth opened ready to scream, Freddie knew he couldn't get caught again so he ran towards her and rugby tackled her to the bed. Sam tried t0o scream but Freddie had his hand firmly pressed against her mouth so she couldn't make a sound, she tried to move but Freddie held her firmly. Eventually she stopped struggling and trying to escape, Freddie loosened his grip and helped her up. She snatched her hand away from his and started to blush, her towel was starting to slip down her body but she quickly noticed and pulled it back up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked feeling pissed off.

"I wanted to apologise to Carly, where is she?"

"Out, I think Spencer took her shopping or something"

"Do you know when she's gonna get back?"

"No"

"Ok" Freddie said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Sam suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"Do you wanna start work on our music project?"

"Sure" Freddie said as a smile started to spread across his face.

"I don't want to spend time with you! I just need to pass this year!"

"Sure"

"It's true!"

"Whatever you say Sam"

"I don't!"

"Ok, anyway let's meet in the main music room in ten minutes, k?"

"Sure, wait!"

"What this time?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Yeah"

"I only need five!"

"Okay then, see you in five"

"See ya soon Fredweird!" Freddie rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room and headed towards the music block.

Sam was suddenly panicking, why had she asked Freddie if he wanted to work on their music project? Why? What was she gonna wear? How was she gonna do her hair in less than five minutes? Sam put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, the gold converse, a navy and grey stripy jumper and a grey jacket. Her hair was already dry so she quickly brushed it before putting her phone, room keys, purse, notebook and pencil case and her bag and grabbing her guitar, she then headed off to the music room feeling nervous. Her heart was beating wildly as she approached the music block. She felt bad, Carly really liked Freddie and Sam was her friend, should she be doing this? Carly trusted her and Sam was betraying her by going after her boyfriend. Sam had never felt this bad before, she felt rotten like a spoilt brat who did anything to get what they wanted.

Freddie was waiting nervously for Sam; he was sat at the piano. He had been trying to write something for a while but no inspiration until an image of Sam came into his head and at their own accord his fingers started playing a melody, a sweet melody. He kept on playing, he didn't want to stop but he had to write what he was playing down, he kept on playing stopping to write something down every few moments or so. He looked at the clock once he had finished, it had been an hour, and Sam wasn't there. Freddie felt hurt and abandoned; he now knew how Sam and Carly felt last night. He hauled himself off of the ground and grabbed his stuff; he then headed for the door. When he got outside he saw Sam on the floor crying, he ran over to her.

"What's the matter?" Sam just sobbed harder as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you in here" Freddie said as he led Sam to the music room he had just come out of, he made her sit down on a chair. He rubbed her back as she continued crying, eventually her cries subsided and she was only breathing heavily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she then stood up and grabbed her guitar and pulled it out of its case and sat back down on the chair.

"Ok, so shall we get started?" She asked Freddie, Freddie felt confused, she was acting as if she hadn't just broken down crying but he decided to play along with it.

"Yeah sure, listen to this" He continued as he started playing the melody he had written earlier, Sam's eyes started to water again but she wiped her eyes quickly before joining in on her guitar. They played for a while, when they finished Sam wrote down the chords she had been playing. She then looked up and smiled

"It sounds great, but I can't help get the feeling that it needs something more"

"So do I but I don't know what"

"Me neither"

"Wait"

"What?"

"I know what it needs! You singing" Sam's face drained of blood and she looked really pale and kind of like a vampire.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a dumb idea!"

"Thanks!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it!"

"I meant it by..." Sam trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

"Exactly!" Freddie stood up and walked towards the door, Sam stood up and pulled him back and tried to explain

"I don't think it's a stupid idea I just don't want to sing! Please don't make me sing!" Tears began to roll down her face.

"You're a good actress you know"

"I know I am" Sam started to laugh as she wiped the fake tears from her eyes, Freddie was laughing too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sam Puckett!" Sam bowed as she pretended to thank the audience.

"So am I off the hook?"

"For now, you will sing though. I am will make sure of it!" Sam and Freddie laughed before they continued with writing their song, that day they had established something, something that before seemed almost impossible to establish, a friendship.


	16. Chapter 16 Water Park

Hello, haven't written in a little while. I have another story The Letter, please read! Thank you for those who review every chapter still. Seddie chap here and so was the last one! Hope you are enjoying the Seddie love! I do not own iCarly! Keep reviewing.

The next morning Carly, Sam, Freddie and Griffin were heading to the water park for the day. Carly had told Spencer that he could come if he promised to stay away from water, Spencer then pointed out that it was a water park and Carly responded with good point, guess you can't come. Sam and Carly packed their bags with essentials, sun block, sun glasses, water, food, lip gloss (Carly's), mascara (again Carly's), tissues, a small medical pack, phones, room keys and money. Once they had packed everything they changed, Carly changed into a hot pink sun dress, bronze sandals and a purple bikini underneath it. Sam had white boardwalk shorts, a fitted red tank top, a pair of worn flip flops and a red tankini underneath. They then headed off to the boy's room to collect them; they were then going to take a bus to the park.

One Hour Later

They got off the bus that had brought them to the water park and headed towards the entrance, on the bus Carly and Freddie had been kissing each other the whole time and Sam was pretty pissed off about it. Carly went to buy the tickets whilst Sam, Griffin and Freddie stood back waiting for her. Sam started kissing Griffin and giggling trying to get Freddie jealous, it worked. Freddie turned his back and growled under his breath quietly so no-one could hear but Sam could, she then pushed Griffin away when Carly returned.

"Got the tickets!"

"Let's go then!" Sam shouted as she grabbed Griffin's hand and pulled him towards the entrance as she grabbed two tickets from Carly's hand. Carly shrugged and grabbed the sulking Freddie's hand and ran after them. They caught them up at the giant log flume, it was massive.

"I am not going on that!" Carly said as she saw Sam's face light up.

"Aww, why not Carly?" Sam whined.

"My hair will get wet and go frizzy!" Carly said and Sam rolled her eyes, Freddie looked at Sam's disappointed face and said

"I'll go on it" Sam's face lit up and she smiled as she turned to face him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless Griffin wants to go" Griffin looked alarmed by this suggestion and shook his head violently.

"It's uh ok; you go Freddie I'll stay with Carly"

"Are you sure cause you can go if you want?" Freddie asked savouring the sight of Griffin scared.

"I'm sure" Griffin replied hastily.

"Ok then, so I'll go with Griffin and Sam you'll go with Freddie, kay?" Carly seemed pleased with the groups.

"Yep" Sam replied seemingly happy about the getting to go on the ride.

"So we'll text you later then?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah" Carly said before kissing him lightly, Sam's smile turned to a scowl and she kissed Griffin passionately before grabbing Freddie by the collar and dragging him to the queue.

"Aww" Sam moaned as she saw the line, it was really long and the waiting time was two hours.

"Don't worry, I've got my pear phone and iPear, we'll be fine" Sam's face lit up after Freddie said that. Freddie led Sam towards the line and then fished his iPear out of his bag and handed it to her. Sam grabbed it and started listening to music. Freddie realised he had left his phone on his side table and had nothing to do; he sighed and then slid down next to Sam.

"What is the matter Freddork?" Sam asked pulling out one of the head phones.

"Left my phone at home"

"Oh" Sam thought for a minute before continuing "Want to share this?" She asked shaking the iPear around.

"Sure" Freddie said smiling, surprised by Sam's kindness, she handed him one of her ear phones and they listened for music until they reached the front of the queue. When they did Sam started to jump around,

"I am so, so excited!" She squealed, Freddie just smiled at her. It was finally their turn and they hoped on to the log,

"Here we go" Freddie said quietly. Sam looked at his face, he looked scared. Sam grabbed his hand and held it in hers; Freddie looked up at her with a shocked look on his face.

"It's okay, I promise" She then smiled and turned away but still held his hand, Freddie felt happy as he felt the warmth of her hand against his. The ride then started going slowly up the hill, it creaked and Freddie gripped Sam's hand harder, she looked at him and whispered "It's meant to happen, it's okay" but Freddie didn't loosen his grip which Sam didn't mind at all. The ride reached the top and everyone was screaming around them, Sam leant towards Freddie and said "Here we go" She then smiled at him and squeezed her eyes closed, Freddie did the same. The ride went down and Sam and Freddie opened their eyes and screamed, Freddie felt a rush of adrenaline as the ride crashed into the water.

"That was awesome!" He screamed at the end, Sam smiled at him, they were now both soaking. They got off the ride and grabbed their bag; they then went to look at their photo. It was pretty cool, their eyes were open and their arms were up in the air and they were still holding hands, the man saw Sam and Freddie gazing at it and said

"Cute couple"

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Want the picture?"

"Um, sure" Freddie replied as he pulled out a twenty, the man saw what he was doing and shook his head.

"Free, you two are the cutest couple ever" Sam felt herself blushing and Freddie quickly grabbed the photo, grabbed Sam's hand and led her away from the booth and out into the open.

"That was awkward" Sam said breaking the silence that had filled the air.

"Yes, it rather was" Sam laughed and fell to the floor, her hair was soaking. She looked so beautiful Freddie thought to himself, as she smiled and looked towards the sun.

"Well I'm hungry" Sam said breaking Freddie's trance.

"So?"

"I want food"

"And this matters to me because?"

"Because if you don't get me any I will eat you!"

"I think there's a pan cake bar over there" Freddie responded quickly and led Sam in the direction he had just pointed to. They arrived and ordered some pancakes, Sam ordered pancakes with strawberry ice-cream and Freddie ordered the same, they saw down with their pancakes and started eating when they finished they just looked around until Sam finally said

"We should probably call them now"

"Yeah, we should" Freddie said feeling a bit disappointed that he would have to share Sam with the others now. Sam started to search her bag whilst Freddie fiddled with his iPear, Sam suddenly screamed causing Freddie to jump and drop his iPear.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I forgot my phone"


	17. Chapter 17 Forgotten Phones

Freddie and Sam looked at each other in horror as Sam stopped searching her bag.

"Omg, I can't believe we both forgot our phones!" Freddie screeched, Sam hit him over the head and Freddie fell over. "What was that for?" He whimpered. Sam shrugged

"You were annoying me and I needed to hit something"

"Uh" Freddie replied as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked him as she nervously chewed at her finger.

"I guess we should go and see if we can use the phone they have in the main office"

"Or" Sam said as a massive smirk spread across her face, Freddie looked back at her.

"Or what?"

"Or, we could phone them later and go on more rides!"

"They might want to go on them too Sam!"

"Carly won't want to, he hair might get wet" Sam imitated Carly checking her hair before she continued "And Griffin will be too scared to. Please Freddie, please!" Sam asked using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, fine" Freddie said giving in to her request.

"Yay!" Sam replied as she skipped into the distance happily.

Griffin and Carly were happily sitting in the 'beach' area when Carly remembered that Sam and Freddie were meant to call her, she sat up and shook Griffin until he woke up. Griffin grumbled as Carly tried to wake him up

"Griffin! Griffin, wake up Griffin!" Griffin just pushed Carly away, Carly stood up feeling annoyed. She then had a brilliant idea, she went to her bag and grabbed her bottle of water she then walked over to the sleeping Griffin and poured it all over him. Griffin squealed loudly, Carly laughed as he jumped up, loads of people were laughing at him too. His glare turned to Carly

"Why?" He demanded to know. Carly shrugged her shoulders her laugh still loud as ever, Griffin ran towards her and put her on his shoulder he then started running around with her.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Carly screamed as Griffin headed towards the pool.

"Ok, here you go" Griffin replied as he threw her into the water, he then removed his shirt and jumped in as well. Carly had completely forgotten why she had woken him in the first place.

Sam and Freddie were in another large queue, this time they were queuing for the water rocket. The queue was shorter than the last one so they were both happy, Freddie and Sam had just finished discussing what meat was better; ham or beef. Sam had said ham and Freddie had said beef. They then started talking about Carly and Griffin

"Do you think they're making out by now?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Because I don't want Carly to cheat on me"

"She won't"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because you're her best friend"

"No I'm not, you are"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're her best friend; she always talks to me about you when I see her"

"So? You're still her best friend too, she really likes you and I know she wouldn't cheat on you!"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise"

"Do you swear?"

"I swear"

"Okay" Freddie said "I believe you" Sam smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"She really does" Freddie smiled and Sam let her hand rest there for a while before she finally removed it, she then took out some ham from her bag and started eating it.

"Can I have some?" Freddie asked.

"No get your own!"

"I don't have my own!"

"Well, tough luck!"

"Please"

"Fine" Freddie smiled feeling pleased for himself as Sam gave him a piece of her ham, Sam felt her heart flutter as their hands brushed when she handed him the ham, she really liked him and hoped he and Carly would break up soon. The guilt she had felt before returned, she stopped eating her ham and threw it into a nearby bin, Freddie looked at her in surprise and asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine just felt kinda sick"

"Okay" Sam stood up as the line started to move again, Freddie followed her. Soon they were at the front of the ride, Freddie and Sam were both buzzing with excitement. They finally sat on the ride and waited as it started; they gripped hands again and smiled at each other brightly. The ride started and finished in a blur, when they got off they were laughing and smiling like mad people.

"That" Sam said as she pointed towards the line "Was awesome!"

"Totally" Freddie replied, they were still holding hands and neither of them had noticed.

"What shall we do now?" Sam asked Freddie.

"I'm not sure" Freddie looked at a sign that had rides advertised on them, "What about the ghost house?"

"A ghost house in a water park?"

"Weird I know"

"Really weird"

"So want to go?"

"Sure"

"You won't get scared?"

"I think you'll be the one who gets scared!"

"Oh sure Sam!"

"I am sure Benson!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes I do!"

"Okay then, twenty bucks says that you'll get scared first!"

"Thirty say you'll get scared first!" Sam shouted.

"That's unfair" Freddie whined.

"Why? Because you know you're gonna lose?"

"No because it isn't!"

"Like I believe that!"

"Well you should because it's the truth!"

"Yeah, sure"


	18. Chapter 18 Fights

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written anything in AGES! I have had writers block, I hope you like this chapter! I LOVE you all! I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

Carly and Griffin has just got out of the pool and were drying off when good looking boy sauntered over to Carly and smiled at her.

"Hey, did it hurt when you feel from heaven?" Carly scoffed at the lame pick up line and turned away, the boy looked annoyed and grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"Ouch!" Carly cried, Griffin looked over and immediately glared at the boy.

"Get off of her" Griffin very calmly instructed, the boy scoffed and tightened his grip around Carly's arm and she whimpered louder this time.

"Let go of her" Griffin said he removed the boy's grip and pushed him over. Carly stared at the boy seemingly scared, Griffin grabbed her hand and their stuff before leading her away from the gathering crowd.

"Are you okay?" Griffin asked Carly.

"Yeah, I am thanks. You were really brave"

"No I wasn't, Freddie would have done the same. I'm just helping a friend's girlfriend"

"Is that all?"

"Well I guess you are sorta my friend too" Carly smiled before she realised she hadn't called Sam or Freddie yet, she then realised, which was even stranger, that Freddie hadn't called to tell her where they were. Something was going on and Carly was eager to find out what.

Sam and Freddie were standing in the queue for the horror house. They had been waiting for 15 minutes so far and had about 5 left until they were at the front. Sam was buzzing with excitement each time the queue moved forwards, Freddie on the other hand was not quite feeling the same, he felt beads of sweat form on his forehead and his hands were fidgeting. Sam noticed in his hands fidgeting and gently took it in hers and smiled

"Scared?" She asked grinning from ear to ear. Freddie gulped before shaking his head violently and snatching his hand away from hers, even though he liked holding her hand it made him seem scared and he didn't want her to think that even if he was.

"In your dreams Puckett" Freddie said.

"Well then I must be dreaming!"

"Haha, funny" Freddie snapped back and turned away from her. Sam shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to a group of teenagers who were shouting loudly. Sam groaned and looked at Freddie who seemed to be feeling the same thing as she was; this wasn't going to end well. Soon they reached the front of the queue, as they did the teenagers shouted louder, Sam tried her bets to ignore them but it was getting increasingly difficult with every passing minute. A woman with purple hair and deep emerald eyes was arranging people in groups; she was working quickly and looked as if she was bored. There was also a man who looked younger who had black hair and blue eyes; he seemed to be enjoying himself as he showed people where to go. The man walked over to them smiling and said

"Hey, can you please go and sit over there?"

"Sure" Freddie replied and walked towards the seat with Sam in tow. They were waiting for the ride to start when Freddie noticed the group of teenagers shouting at the man who had just served them, they were shouting obscurities and then one of them started to push him. The one who started to push him kicked him hard before punching him, Freddie jumped out of his seat and walked over to the teenager and pushed him away before helping the man up.

"Thanks man" The man said as he wiped blood away from his mouth, Freddie just nodded and then turned around to be faced with a punch right in the mouth.

"What the" Freddie exclaimed as he felt blood swell up in his mouth, he saw the teenager smirking at him. Freddie growled before throwing a punch at him, the teenager punched him back and soon they were brawling on the floor. Suddenly two security guards grabbed them and pulled them apart. Freddie was then being led away from the haunted house and towards an office like building. He was then sat down in a chair across form a desk. The man who he had helped walked into the room along with a woman who was wearing jeans and a tank top; she had soft brown hair that had been pulled up into a bun.

"Hello, my name is Helen Burkershaw. I am a manager here at Water World Water Park, I understand that you have been taken here by a security guard, is this correct?"

"Yes" Freddie replied nodding his head. The woman nodded and smiled.

"I've heard you were fighting with another of our customers, is this true?" Freddie nodded is head gently and sank into his chair

"But it was only-" He tried to explain but was cut off by Helen.

"I know why you did it and I brought you in here because I wanted to thank you" She beamed " So thank you for helping one of my employees, and I wanted to give you something to show my gratitude. So I have decided to give you five year round passes to Water World Water Park!" She handed Freddie five, 5 year passes.

"Thank you Miss Burkershaw! Thank you" Miss Burkershaw smiled and lent over to shake his hand.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Freddie Benson"

"Nice name, I like it. Now you better get out of here, your girlfriend's waiting for you!" She added with a wink, Freddie felt confused, Carly was here? Then he realised she must have meant Sam! Freddie hit his forehead when he remembered something; he turned back towards Miss Burkershaw and said

"Can I use your phone, I left mine at home and so did my girlfriend and we need to tell our other friends"

"Of course you can dear, here it is" She said as she handed him a large and awkwardly shaped phone. Freddie dialled Carly's number and waited for her to answer, it rang a few times before Carly's bubbly voice filled his ear

"Hello"

"Hi Carly, it's Freddie"

"Hey Freddie, where are you and Sam? I've been phoning you all day!" Carly exclaimed.

"Well you see, Sam left her phone at home and so did I but Sam said that why don't we go on some rides before finding a phone"

"Oh, okay"

"So can you come and get us" Carly sighed on the other end of the line.

"Fine, where are you?"

"We're in the main building"

"OMG!" Carly screeched "What did Sam do?"

"Nothing, I got into a fight with some idiots" Carly started to laugh; Freddie sighed and started to get annoyed.

"You got into a fight?" Carly asked in-between fits of giggles.

"Yes I did, now will you come and get us?"

"Yeah okay but you in a fight?"

"I know, I know"

"See you soon" Carly replied as she laughed even harder, Freddie hung up without even bothering to say goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19 One Kiss

Sam was getting bored waiting for Freddie outside the office building so she decided to have a little fun. She opened her bag and retrieved a sling shot; she then took out her notebook and ripped a page from it. She slowly started to rip pieces off of it and scrunch them into little balls. Then she looked for a target, she found one almost immediately. It was a boy and girl who were making out in front of everyone; Sam felt repulsed but kept her composure. She started shooting at them, they turned around a couple of times but Sam was an expert in hiding so she wasn't caught, soon they got annoyed and went away. Sam laughed as she thought to herself, mission accomplished. Freddie then walked out of the office building and came over to Sam,

"Hi" Sam looked up and him and smiled before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might. Freddie felt surprised by the sudden affection but hugged her back.

"You did good" Sam whispered to him gently, Freddie smiled to himself. They didn't know how long they had been hugging for, they were in their own little world but the Carly coughed loudly. They both pulled apart slightly embarrassed and feeling guilty. Carly smiled lightly at Freddie but glared at Sam, Sam felt shocked for a second but brushed it off. Griffin was standing behind Freddie glaring at both of them.

"Hey" Freddie said as he waved his hand at them.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" Carly asked.

"I told you on the phone that Sam and I wanted to go on some more rides" Freddie said calmly.

"Maybe Griffin and I wanted to go on them too"

"Oh come on Carly" Sam added "You don't want your hair wet and Griffin admit it, you're too scared" Sam said as she crossed her arms and stood in a defensive stance.

"No I'm not!" Griffin protested, Sam gave him a look that had I don't believe you written all over it and his head drooped down.

"Anyway it doesn't matter!" Freddie said as he was starting to get annoyed with the pointless argument.

"It does Freddie; we're supposed to be dating! I want to know where you are especially when you're with another girl!" Carly said.

"Don't you trust me?" Freddie asked feeling hurt.

"Of course I do but I don't trust her!" Carly pointed to Sam who seemed visibly shocked by Carly's sudden outburst.

"Excuse me, when have I done anything to hurt you?" Sam demanded to know, Carly's head hung down and Sam just stared at her with a disgusted look on her face. "That's what I thought!" Sam then grabbed her bag and ran towards the exit of the water park. Freddie stared at Carly

"Freddie, please don't go!" Carly said it was like she could read his mind.

"You've gone too far Carly" Freddie replied, he then headed off after Sam leaving Carly and Griffin. He soon found her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He sat down beside her and tapped her shoulder gently. Sam looked at him her eyes were red and puffy; Freddie slipped his hand around her and pulled her closer.

"What did I do to her?" Sam asked as she sniffed. Freddie sighed and tried to think of a response.

"Nothing, she was just over reacting. She does it a lot" Freddie added.

"But I thought we were friends"

"You are but she's..." Freddie trailed off as he tried to think of the right word to describe it, Sam finished it for him

"Possessive" Freddie chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess she is" Sam smiled and looked at Freddie.

"Thank you, for everything. For coming on the rides today and being so nice to me. Also I wanted to say how brave you were, you were really brave" Freddie blushed lightly; Sam gently placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "It made me feel safe" Suddenly their eyes met and were wrapped up in each other. They started to lean absentmindedly, they closed their eyes and their lips met. Fireworks exploded in their minds and magic sparkled around their heads. When they parted they just stared at each other for a long time basking in each other's company. Freddie smiled slightly and so did Sam.

"Wow" Was all Freddie could say.

"Yeah, it was pretty wow" Sam agreed, she then buried her head in his neck and hugged him, Freddie returned the hug and closed his eyes. He had never had a kiss like that before; when he kissed Carly it always felt fake and tasted of cherries. He breathed in her scent; he had never felt like this before.

Sam enjoyed the warmth that radiated off Freddie as she hugged him but then she remembered Carly, her friend, this was her boyfriend and Sam had just kissed him. Sam realised how wrong this was and how bad she felt.

"Freddie, what we did was wrong!" Sam suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Freddie asked sounding hurt and confused.

"We shouldn't have kissed, your with Carly and I'm with Griffin! We have to forget about the kiss and move on!" Sam pleaded as she pushed Freddie away and stood up.

"What? But why Sam? Why don't I break up with Carly and you break up with Griffin?"

"Because the deed had already been done, we cheated!" Sam shouted as tears started to roll down her cheeks, Freddie stood up and tried to grab her hand but Sam snatched it away.

"Please Sam, calm down" Freddie pleaded but Sam just grabbed her bad and ran off. Freddie didn't attempt to follow her instead he sat down and waited as the rain started to pour down, Freddie felt himself started to cry as he thought of Sam and the kiss they had just shared. He wanted to remember the kiss but she wanted to pretend that it had never happened. He would pretend to forget the kiss but he had a plan to get her back.


	20. Chapter 20 Enemies

**Hi sorry I had to make some changes because it didn't really make sense! Hehe, I am blonde so... Jokes, blondes are AMAZING and are not stupid! LY XXX I do not own iCarly!**

Sam walked back into her room feeling sick. She couldn't understand why she felt so bad about kissing Freddie, after all she and Griffin had made a plan to break them up. Sam had never felt bad about breaking people up before but the girls she did it to were nasty but Carly was really nice, well despite today. She threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow before crying. She felt awful, first Carly says she doesn't trust her, then her and Freddie kiss, which was a good thing but not whilst she's going out with Griffin and he's going out with Carly. Sam calmed herself down and stopped crying; she hauled herself to the bathroom and wiped her face of tears. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red and puffy, her hair was all over the place and her skin wasn't glowing as it usually did. Sam decided she needed a shower; she headed back to her room to grab her shower stuff. She returned to the bathroom and took a shower. When she had finished she headed back to the room, she was surprised to see that Carly hadn't returned yet. Sam changed into a pair of jeans, a black vest top and a grey hoodie. She then brushed out her hair and dried it. Suddenly she felt her stomach growl. Then she remembered it had been a while since she ate. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the cafeteria, when she got there she bought a banana, a fat cake, a sandwich and a bottle of peppy cola. She sat down at a table that was isolated from the rest.

Freddie sat at his desk as he thought about the day's events, Carly's jealousy, his and Sam's closeness and then of course his kiss with Sam. He closed his eyes and remembered every detail of the kiss. It was perfect, simple yet perfect. He smiled at the way he and Sam had held hands throughout the day without even thinking about it. Then the images of Carly saying she didn't trust Sam clouded over his mind, and then his smiled turned to a scowl. He never knew Carly could be so, so horrible. He still didn't know what to think of it, he didn't think he ever would. He walked to the window and stared at the sky. It was an array of pink and purple. It was breath taking, he wished Sam were here to watch it with him. She had been so upset when she left, he had hurt him. He knew what they did was wrong but they could fix it easily. Instead of mulling on the situation any longer he decided to grab a coffee to wake him up. He headed to the cafeteria. He stood in line and grabbed a coffee, he felt that he should drop by Sam's room and see if she was okay so he grabbed some ham too. He went to her room being cautious about bumping into Tiffany. When he reached the room he knocked at the door and waited for a reply, no one answered. Freddie instinctively knew where she was. He put his coffee in the bin and headed to the school, when he got to it he headed around the back. When he got to the back he headed into the wood and saw Sam sitting at the piano, she was messing around playing random notes. Freddie smiled as he approached her

"Hey" He said softly, Sam looked up seemingly startled. She didn't smile at him; she just put her head down. "Come on Sam, please talk to me!" Freddie begged.

"No, we can't be together and you'll hurt if we aren't" Sam whispered.

"No I won't be I'll be more hurt if I can't talk to you or hang out with you!" Freddie pleaded.

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief, Freddie nodded and Sam smiled for a split second.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, just relaxing"

"Sounds nice"

"Not really"

"I'm sorry to hear that, can I make it nicer?"

"Nope but thanks for asking" Sam replied as she smiled.

"If you think of anything then let me know"

"I will" Sam looked at her watch "I better go it's getting late and I want to talk to Carly before I got to sleep."

"Go on then, tell her I want to see her, will ya?" Sam nodded her head before she headed off into the distance. Freddie watched as she walked away, he then turned his attention back to the piano. He walked over and sat on the stool; he placed his hands on the keys and started to play. It was a new melody, something he had never thought of and never heard of until now. When he had finished he wrote it down in his book. He looked at his watch and saw that it was ten; he then headed back to his room.

Sam walked into the room to find Carly sitting on her bed looking worried and upset, when she saw Sam she stood up and threw her arms around her.

"Sam! You're okay, I was so worried. I'm sorry about today, I was just getting jealous, and I shouldn't have said that! It was mean and so not like me, you've been a really good friend to me and I've been horrible and I'm sorry!" Carly gabbled Sam couldn't take it any more she pushed Carly away.

"No I am not a good friend, I'm an awful one!" Sam shouted.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked feeling freaked out.

"I kissed Freddie!" Carly's eyes turned into daggers and her worried expression turned into one of a lion hunting its prey. She took a step closer towards Sam, Sam looked worriedly at Carly.

"What do you mean you kissed Freddie?" She asked.

"I, I kissed him" Sam stuttered.

"Why would you kiss my boyfriend? In case you haven't noticed he is my boyfriend!" Carly screeched. Sam felt herself start to cry, Carly pushed her to the floor.

"Why would you do that? I thought we were friends!" Carly spat.

"We are but I got upset when you said you didn't trust me and Freddie had been so nice, I don't know why I did it! I just did" Sam hung her head feeling ashamed.

"We are not friends! From now on we are enemies! Sworn enemies and if you come near Freddie again you will be punished!"

"But I have to complete our music project!"

"Well then that's your problem, isn't it?" Carly turned around and walked out of the room leaving Sam by herself. She then collapsed on the floor and cried wishing she hadn't ever kissed Freddie.


	21. Chapter 21 New Room Mate

**I am sorry I haven't updated for a while but my inspiration has been drained and I have had LOADS of homework to attend to xxxx Hope you like this chapter! X **

Carly felt anger boil over her as she slammed the room; she thought Sam was her friend, why would she do that? She hated her, that bitch, Carly meant what she had said about them being enemies; she was going to make Sam's life hell when everyone was at school on Monday. She would reassemble her group of 'friends' and tell them what happened, they would be more than happy to help her. They worshipped the ground she walked on, that was one good thing about being the most popular girl in school. Carly was busy planning ways to get back at Sam when she suddenly felt bad, she didn't know why but decided to not think about it, nervously she shoved that thought to the back of her head.

Freddie walked into his room to find Griffin sitting on his bed fiddling with a paper aeroplane; Freddie gulped before sitting on the small sofa. Griffin glanced up at Freddie and smiled sweetly; Freddie gulped before he pulled out a book from his bag and started to read it. Whilst he was reading he could feel Griffin's gaze on him. Freddie was unsure about what he should do, he knew Griffin probably wanted to talk to him but wasn't sure if he should start the conversation or whether Griffin wanted to. Eventually Griffin stood up and snatched Freddie's book away, Freddie glanced up and gulped. Griffin then threw the book against the wall, it landed on the floor with a thud. Freddie stood up and turned towards Griffin, he was greeted with a punch. Freddie fell to the floor whilst Griffin smirked at him; Freddie felt blood trickle down his face as he stood up.

"What was that for?" Freddie asked Griffin as he attempted to wipe the blood off his face.

"For kissing my girl friend!" Griffin shouted, Freddie froze gulped again, Griffin glared at him. Even though Griffin had wanted to go out with Carly the thought of his friend making a move on his girl friend was disgusting, he was suppose to be his friend, it doesn't matter if he didn't really want her to be his girl friend.

"It just happened, it didn't mean anything!" Freddie lied; Griffin shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah sure, it just happened! That's not what Sam told Carly!" Freddie felt shocked, why had Sam told Carly? Why would she have said it didn't just happen and why would she say it meant something? All of these questions were running through Freddie's head but he wasn't able to think about them for long because Griffin threw another punch in his direction, this time Freddie dodged and scrambled by the door but Griffin was too fast. He grabbed Freddie by the shirt and pinned him against the door, Freddie was shaking with fear as Griffin said

"Don't go near Sam, ever, ever again. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't message or email her, and don't even think about her!" Griffin let Freddie slide down to the floor, he then returned to his bed

"Oh" Griffin added "You better get a new room" After that he fell asleep oblivious to Freddie's frantic packing, it he was finished by 11.30pm. He dragged all of his things out of his room towards Gibby's, Gibby had been Freddie's best friend until Freddie was put with Griffin they had then drifted apart but they did speak occasionally. Freddie knocked lightly on the door, he waited for a few minutes before the door opened revealing Gibby without a top on, he smiled at Freddie.

"Hey brother" He said before pulling him in for a man hug.

"Hey, Gibb, I was wondering if you would let me stay with you for a while" Gibby's face lit up and he grabbed Freddie's suit cases and threw them into the room before grabbing Freddie himself and doing the same thing.

"You don't even have to ask dude!" Freddie laughed feeling relief wash over him; thank god Gibby was such a nice person he thought.

"Thanks, you are a life saver!"

"Don't mention it!"

"Ok, thanks though" Freddie sighed and glanced around the room, it was massive. It had two double beds, two big desks, two medium sized wardrobes and it even had a bathroom attached.

"So..." Gibby said interrupting Freddie's thoughts. "Why did Griffin kick you out?"

"Um, well Sam and I kissed and Griffin found out and went mental" Freddie said sheepishly, Griffin smiled at Freddie goofily.

"Was it good?"

"What?"

"Kissin Sam"

"Why does that matter!"

"Well maybe you should make it a regular occurrence!"

"She has a boy friend and I have Carly!"

"Oh yeah, but if you have Carly why did ya kiss Sam?"

"It just happened!"

"Okay, but how?"

"I don't know can we stop talking about this!"

"Ok fine"

"Thanks"

"But how?"

"Shut up Gibby!" Gibby didn't ask anything else after that; instead he went to his bed and fell asleep leaving Freddie with his thoughts. Freddie wondered how Carly had reacted when Sam had told her that she and Freddie had kissed, he could imagine her going mental and screaming with Sam backed up into the corner crying. Freddie shock his head to get rid of the thoughts, he changed into his pyjamas and slipped into his bed. He lay awake for a while before he finally fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Caroline Returns

Griffin felt an idiot, why had he felt so jealous about Freddie and Sam kissing? Wasn't that the plan all along? Didn't Griffin want Carly and not Sam? Now he wasn't so sure, I mean he liked Carly a lot and she was pretty but Sam was easy to get along with, wasn't complicated and she was beautiful. Ughh, Griffin was so confused about who he liked. He thought he liked Carly but now he's jealous about Sam and Freddie kissing! He decided to tell Sam how he felt, he decided he had to.

Sam woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and messy, greasy hair. She thought about what had happened the night before, she groaned and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her wash bag and headed to the bathroom, luckily it was empty so she didn't have to wait for the showers. Once she finished her shower she headed back to the room, she dried and then went to her wardrobe to grab some clothes. When she looked inside she saw nearly all of her clothes had been cut or ripped, Sam felt tears start to roll down her face. Who had done this, she thought but then it suddenly struck her. It was Carly. Sam felt herself start to shake but she composed herself and fished out all her clothes from the wardrobe and threw them on her bed. She sifted through them until she found a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a jumper and some underwear that hadn't been cut. She put them on; once she had she went and put on her oldest converse. After that she shoved all of the ruined clothes into a big plastic bag and put it under her bed and made a mental note to fix them later. Then she grabbed her PJ's and shoved them in her bag along with her purse, phone and keys. She then ran out of the room locking it along the way and headed to the main school building; once she got there she headed to the area of lockers. She pulled out a sheet of paper the head teacher had given her on her first day; it told said her locker number and code. Sam had already memorised the code but didn't know the locker number itself, she read the number and found it almost immediately. She opened the door and shoved her PJ's in, she then slammed the locker shut and ripped up the piece of paper in her hand into tiny shreds. She then headed to the main office and signed out for the day.

Freddie woke up to the sound of something singing, it sounded like a whale or some kind of animal. Freddie looked around the room realising that this wasn't his room, Griffin wasn't there. Freddie started to panic and thought he had been taken by some kind of freak. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open to reveal a shirtless dude with shaving cream all over his face, in his hand was a shaver and Freddie screamed.

"Dude!" The shirtless dude shouted.

"Who, who are you?" Freddie squealed causing the shirtless dude to jump.

"Freddie it's me, Gibby!" Freddie sighed with relief and got out of bed glaring at Freddie.

"Why would you scare me like that Gibby?"

"I didn't mean to, I just had a shower and now I'm planning to shave"

"Why were you coming out here?" Gibby looked sheepish as he answered.

"I um, don't know how, so I was going to ask you" Freddie laughed at Gibby and Gibby smiled brightly.

"You weird, weird Gibby"

"I do my best" Gibby then returned to the bathroom and Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes.

Sam was going to go to the mall when she realised she had no idea where it was, she didn't know who to ask for directions. She didn't know anybody except for Carly, Freddie and Griffin. Instead she headed to Tiffany's office and asked her for a map, Tiffany barley acknowledged her as she handed over the map. Sam walked to the mall which to her surprise wasn't that far away from the school. Once she got there she headed to her favourite clothes shop and bought some new things since Carly had destroyed most of her clothes. Once she had finished she bought a new pair of trainers, some CD's, a couple of books and a new guitar pick. She then headed to the food court and brought some fries, as she was finishing up she saw Caroline walking in, she sat down at a table and took out her phone. Sam sat still and watched her, a couple of minutes later Sam saw Carly walk it through the doors. She looked like she headed for Caroline, Sam shook her head, she must be dreaming! Carly hates Caroline! But Carly was heading for Caroline; she sat down next to her and smiled a sickly smile. Sam felt sick; did Carly really hate her that much? Sam couldn't watch anymore, she stood up and ran back to school.

Carly sat down next to Caroline and smiled a fake smile, Caroline smiled back. Carly couldn't believe she was doing this, should she really be stooping this low? Sam hates Caroline and Caroline was a bitch to Sam, and Carly! But before Carly could make a decision Caroline started talking

"I thought you and Sam were friends?" Carly looked at her and glared.

"We were but she kissed my boyfriend!"

"So I heard, anyway are you sure you want to go through with the plan?"

"Yeah" Carly replied felling unsure about her decision.

"Good, okay so here's the plan: When it's the big music performance, you know her music?" Carly nodded "Okay, well we'll, and by that I mean me, will go in and tear it up before cutting her guitar strings. And so she can't perform on the piano after the person before her finishes I need you to pull the fire alarm, so I can meddle with it. The she'll look unprepared and won't be accepted to that amazing music college in England and they'll come to me, and you'll have gotten revenge." Carly paused and stared at her,

"Isn't that a bit too evil, I mean I want to get back at her but I don't want to ruin her future."

"Fine, we won't do it but then Sam will have gotten away with kissing your boyfriend. But, oh well" Caroline stood up and started to walk away when Carly shouted

"Fin, I'll do it!" Caroline smirked to herself,

"I had a feeling you would"


	23. Chapter 23 Carly's 'Friends'

San sat at the piano outside the school and stared at the keys, normally she would have written at least a something but today she had no inspiration. She sighed and stood up, and then she headed back to her room hoping that Carly wouldn't be there. She was also dreading tomorrow, she knew all of Carly's friends would be returning and then her life would be hell, Carly, she knew, would make sure of that. Sam opened the door and saw that Carly wasn't there, a rush of relief washed over Sam. She sat on the bed and thought about the plan Carly and Caroline had come up with, how could Carly agree to do it? Had what Sam did to her that bad? I mean yeah she had kissed her boyfriend but she had apologised and told her it meant nothing, a little lie, but still she had told her what had happened. Sam's head was starting to hurt so she changed into her pyjamas and got into her bed; she set her alarm and rested her head on the pillow.

Freddie was lying on his bed in Gibby's room when he heard the door knock; he stood up and opened it. Carly was standing outside the door her hair curled and lip gloss on her lips, she smiled at Freddie.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk"

"Um sure" Freddie said as he stepped back and opened the door wider for Carly, she smiled again and stepped into the room.

"This is really cool, how did Gibby get this?"

"I have no idea, and I don't think I want to know" Carly giggled and flicked her hair out of her face.

"I just want you to know that I forgive you for what happened with Sam and that I think we should forget it ever happened and move on" Freddie was speechless.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm giving you a second chance, I think we can work it out"

"Um okay"

"Great" Carly said as a massive smiled spread across her face, she stood up and kissed Freddie gently on the cheek before walking towards the door. "Bye, bye!" She said as she waved lightly.

Sam woke up the next morning and was relieved to see that Carly wasn't there, her bed had been made and her bag was gone so Sam guessed she had gone to her lessons. Sam glanced at her clock and saw it was 10.30!

"Shit!" Sam cursed under her breath; she grabbed her jeans and threw them on along with a T-shirt and cardigan, she grabbed her bag and shoved in her school books, phone, purse and keys before grabbing her toiletries and running to the toilets. After she had used the toilet and rushed her teeth she rushed to her second class, she had already missed her first. She finally found the room and rushed into the room

"Sorry I'm late!" Sam shouted as she skidded in, Sam saw a whole pile of new faces, she also saw the evil glance her teacher bestowed her with.

"Samantha Puckett?" Sam sighed, annoyed the teacher had used her real name.

"Yes Miss?"

"You're late!"

"I know, I swear I set my alarm for seven but when I woke up it was 10.30 and now its 10.45!"

"Miss Puckett" The teacher said as she handed Sam a small slip "This is for the detention you have after school, don't be late for my lessons and have a fake excuse for why!"

"But-"

"No buts! Now sit down next to Gibby before I send you to the Principal!" Sam felt herself droop as she found her seat next to Gibby, she sighed and pulled out her books and started to copy notes from the board. This day had not started well.

Carly walked out of her first art lesson smiling to herself, it had been a genius idea to set Sam's clock for 10.30. She bet she got a detention, Carly headed to the cafeteria to meet her 'friends'. She saw them almost immediately; they were all sitting at a table with a coffee from the machines. They waved eagerly at her, Carly smiled and waved back heading over towards them. When she got there they all embraced her in a hug. There was Emily, she had ginger hair and was really tall, and she was also really thin. Then there was Georgia who was medium height and had blonde hair and emerald eyes, she was slim and was an amazing ballerina. There was Tash who was kinda tall and had brown hair and dark brown eyes, she also had freckles and was great at running. Then last but not least there was Rachel who was short but was really pretty, she had grey eyes and honey hair, she was the smartest of the group apart from Carly.

"How have you been?" Emily asked Carly,

"Great, what about you guys?"

"Good, we went to New York this year!" Georgia squealed happily.

"Awesome, anyway did you get the message I sent you?"

"The one about the Sam girl?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that one" Carly replied.

"Yes we did, she sound awful!" Tash said as she checked her make up in a mirror she kept in her pocket.

"Do you like the plan?" Carly asked.

"Yes it sounds amazing!" Georgia said enthusiastically. Carly just nodded and listened to them going on about how good the plan was whilst she just felt sick.

Sam felt like an idiot as she walked into her music class, she walked straight up to the teacher and smiled one if her nicest smiles before she asked

"Um Miss?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if I could sit next to someone else and have a new partner."

"Why? Freddie is a wonderful musician and you two seemed to be getting on really well"

"We had a fight and I don't want to work with him"

"Well okay, but you do need to finish this current project with him. I cannot change that, it is too far in" Sam sighed but nodded her head feeling defeated.

"Fine, thank you Miss"

"That's okay Sam, oh and by the way, whatever is going on between you two you need to sort out, you seemed to be good friends and I was looking forward to the music you two were going to play together" Sam nodded and walked out of the class room feeling as if she had lost something.


	24. Chapter 24 Freezing Water

Sam walked to lunch by herself, there were crowds of people milling around her chatting, shouting, and hugging. Sam wished it was quieter, the noise only made her lonelier that she actually was. She sat down at a table by herself and grabbed a sandwich she had brought earlier before there were queues, her heart stopped as she saw Freddie and Carly walking hand-in –hand walking across the lunch hall. The talking seemed to quieten and all the heads turned towards them and the hall was filled with whispers, Carly smiled and flicked her hair form her face and squeezed Freddie's hand. Freddie just nodded and led to a table, they sat down together and Carly turned her head in Sam's direction, her smile turned into a frown when she saw her. She then turned to Freddie and kissed him on the cheek before getting her phone out and texting somebody, she then poked Freddie on the shoulder to get his attention, when she did she kissed him on the lips. Sam felt a tear start to fall off her cheek; she stood up and started to walk towards the exit. Suddenly a girl with dark blonde hair and emerald eyes walked towards her with a cup in her hand, she stopped right in front of Sam and smiled evilly

"You kissed my best friend's boyfriend, this is pay back!" She then tipped the cup over Sam's head; Sam felt a cold liquid run down her face and down her top. She pushed the girl away and ran out of the hall and back to her room, when she got there she started to cry. She heard a knock at the door and paused,

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Griffin" The deep voice replied, Sam stood up and opened the door to reveal Griffin with an anxious face waiting. "Are you okay?" Sam nodded.

"I'm fine, who wouldn't be after a girl who you haven't even met before poured freezing water over your head?" Griffin looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Sorry, stupid question" Sam felt bad and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have kissed Freddie" Griffin tensed for a moment and Sam removed her hand. "Sorry" She whispered.

"It's alright, I forgive you."

"Why?" Sam asked feeling confused.

"Because Sam, I really like you and I don't think we should let something so stupid get in the way of us" Griffin breathed heavily "What I'm trying to say is I think we should get back together"

"But you like Carly, wasn't that our stupid plan? I don't know why I felt so bad about doing it? We had planned to do it" Sam sighed.

"I realised I liked you, please Sam, give us another go" Sam didn't know what to say, she didn't like Griffin that way but Freddie was off limits, Carly had made a point about that.

"Okay" Sam whispered, Griffin smiled and picked her up and twirled her around. Sam laughed lightly; he put her down and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you, don't worry about Carly and her possy"

"I won't, don't worry"

"Good" Griffin smiled and glanced at his watch "Sorry I have to go, I've got art and I need to hand in my project.

"It's okay, I have music anyway"

"See you later?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah, see you later" Griffin left and Sam changed her top before grabbing her bag and going to music. When she arrived she sat down in her place and waited for the other students to arrive, the lesson started and the teacher started to talk about their project.

"Okay class the deadline for your projects is next week! Now the best ones will be performed at the big music show just before Christmas! Now you have the next two hours to work on it!" With that the teacher returned to her desk and started marking some work whilst the students started talking to their partners, Sam was unsure about what to do. She knew she had to talk to Freddie but didn't want Carly to kill her if she found out. Freddie answered her question for her, he walked up to her smiling and sat in the chair next to her

"Why aren't you in your place?"

"I am" She replied calmly.

"No, you sit next to me"

"I asked to be moved"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"You know what!"

"Oh the Carly thing, well that's not really a reason"

"It is, in case you haven't noticed you girl friend hates me"

"No she doesn't, she's just angry"

"Sure"

"She's not gonna do anything awful to you!"

"Really because I saw her with Caroline at the mall, they both hate me and I bet Caroline made a plan to get back at me"

"Carly wouldn't do anything really mean; she's not that kind of person" Sam scoffed and opened her book,

"Sure she isn't, now can we please continue with our work"

"Fine, but Sam I do think we need lyrics because the music is good but it would be AMAZING with lyrics and your voice" Sam felt herself blush but she tried to play it on the cool,

"Okay fine, I'll write some lyrics but you can't hear them until the day of the performance, okay?"

"Fine" Freddie reluctantly agreed.

"Good, now let's practice" They practiced and laughed for the rest of the lesson, and Sam forgot about Carly and her evil minions. But she remembered them as she walked out of the lesson and saw one of them giving her the evils, Sam gave them back to the girl and tried to stay calm but inside she was scared about what Carly and Caroline had planned. She hoped it wasn't too bad, but then she knew if Caroline had created it-it probably would be. Sam sighed and headed back to her room to find her bag let outside and all of her stuff thrown on the floor. There was a note left on top written in italic writing, it said

_Dear Sam,_

_Carly here, I just wanted you to know that I refuse to share a room with a girl like you. I don't care where you stay as long as I don't have to see you every evening and morning._

_Ta, ta LOSER_

_Carly Shay (Freddie's GIRLFRIEND!) _

Sam felt tears run down her face as she picked up her clothes and belongings before trudging off towards Tiffany's office.


End file.
